The Bouncer
by MajinBroli
Summary: Goku is a bouncer living a low life in the slums, living off what he can make. Getting drunk, getting into fights is an all to framiliar life for him. Alone and desperate just too die sometimes, can a woman come and change his life. GCC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it or the title which is from the Video Game: The Bouncer 

The Bouncer

A/N:Im doing something different people! My all to favorite character Broly is not in this. Nope I am doing a G/CC I thought about it and I hope you like it.

Dark, foul, and smelling of used buds of cigarettes, feh, what a uselesss job this is... He watched the scotch and liquor pour down into glasses that he just wished that he could follow himself. Drown his worries, pain, and anger all up in bottle and just let it swirl all away. Watch everything flow down his mouth and into his stomach but that type of dream was not possible. No he couldn't have such luck could he. Goku only sat backwards on his chair watching everything, and bored as hell. The tight fitting leather jacket with his dark black tank top didn't let him be noticed by others. His crazed and spiked hair was wild and untaimable, splitting every which way and direction thought possible, but its not like he cared about how his stupid hair looked. No he'd just sit back and watch all of this boring shit. The toothpick in his lip pointed upwards as he began too crush it between his teeth, not carring about the splinters

He grumbled to himself as watched the next act walk across the stage. " Fucking whores. And a bunch of pathetic fucking men." Goku spat as the strip dancer swung around the pole to the delight of the men all around except one. Goku sat completely disgusted. A deep scowl etetched in his face as he watched with cold dark black eyes. The red head tossed her slikly white bra off, it sailed through the air over the heads of those watching the show and landing directly on Goku's head. He growled but no one heard him as he shook his head letting it fall off and to his feet where he stomped it with his black steel tipped boot. He ground it deeply into the tile just wishing he could grind it into dust.

The stripper spread her legs provokingly giving letting her breasts bounce freely as her ripe pink womanhood was shown directly for all to see. The money began to rain down on the floor around her and Goku only continued too watch with disinterest. A few poorly thrown dollars by the drunks landed by Goku as he scrapped them up without a second thought. He didn't like the job, but free tips were appreciated. He looked through finding only about ten bucks but hell money was money. He put it in the front pocket on his jacket with his keys. The act continued as every provaditive position a woman could think of was done without shame, without a care except greed.

" Thank-you fellow patrons and thank-you Sincy for that great display!" He heard the voice speaker screech as the woman bounded off with nearly four hundred dollars. Goku only tuned it all out as the worsing display of human morals continued, blondes, brunettes, black, hispanic, asain, foreginers it didn't matter. They were all whores. Goku grabbed a nearby shot of scotch off a tray by one of the 'lovely' waitresses and downed it in a flash.

" Goku you had seriously watch your liquor thats your eigth one tonight." The waitress said looking at Goku's depressed and intoxicated form. She could see another bottle of hard liquor behind him along with four other shot glasses.

Goku's dark angry gaze glared up at her. " Just who are you to tell me anything bitch?" Goku growled as he knew he was half drunk but where did anyone dare tell him his limit.

" Well excuse me! Next time i'll just watch you fall face first into the floor asshole!" She spat back firecly as Goku only laughed.

" Next time i'll watch these poor fuckers rape the next girl outside the bar because they are so stupid they can't get a woman of there own." His laughter catching a few heads as others turned and looked back. " You can go ahead and tell the other whores back there i'll just walk on bye. Or maybe i'll join in!" Goku laughed hard but suddenly stopped as he spat his toothpick out. The dark gaze showed only fury in his eyes frightening the waitress as she ran away. He snorted and got another toothpick

The strip club continued uneventful for another two hours until one of the regulars got a little to close for the girls comfort. " Ahhh! Goku help!" She screamed as she was being backed into a corner by a man bigger then her. His eyes driven with lust and desire as he grabbed her free breasts without her permission. Goku roused cracking his neck as he let the chair fall and smack the floor, his regular que to everyone, stay the fuck out of the way. He treaded over quickly as she cried out again. The other bouncers got up and headed over but stopped as Goku walked past them.

They knew better, just let Goku have his fun and they can toss him out. " Comon girly jus spread urrr... pretty legs..." The drunk slurred as he reached up her thighs, his breathing right on the girls neck. A frim grip planted on his shoulder drew his attention away from the girl and to the bouncer behind him. A tall man by his standers with spiky hair and his muslces rippily from his shirt and jacket normally would tell him to stop but intoxicated, it was his death wish. " What the hell... dooo youuu want?" He yelled as the bouncer grinned.

" Let go and back away from her or I will drop you where you stand." Goku cracked his neck again for emphasis making everyone cringe with the sick crack of his neck. " I won't ask again now let her go..." He growled.

" Shudap! Dumb bastard you don't know shit and won't be shit!" The drunk yelled. The grip on his shoulder dug in tightly as pure pain and anger flashed across Goku's eyes. Those words stung him even after four years. He wouldn't let anyone ever talk like that to him again! Goku's fist drew back and flew driving a firece punch into the drunk.

" No! You fucking bastard! Don't ever say that too me again!" Goku screamed in pure fury, his eyebrows slanted, eyes narrowed and dangerous, a deep scowl snapping the toothpick in his mouth into pieces. Goku didn't let the drunk fall as he should. Goku swung his leg hitting him straight in the stomach and well off onto the stage. He was a second degree blackbelt, trained in taijudeo, kickboxing, street fighting, jujitzu, and weapons master of every kind. The kick sent him threw a pole and nearly knocking over the stripper on stage.

Those bouncers soon saw Goku freaking out. He had done this before a few months ago and the victim didn't leave happily. Goku left the poor guy in intensive care for a month, drunk as they may be they weren't going to let Goku do what he did before. Breaking a man's arm twice and cracking every rib as well as twisting the leg in the oppisite direction was not the publicity this place needed again.

Goku growled angrily as he jumped up on the stage tearing the half broken steel strip pole from the ground and into his hand. The drunk was completely dazed and hurting as he struggled to stand. Not hearing the deep heavy boots behind him but the cracking of his ribs got everyone's attention as Goku hit him straight into the wall. The pain and rage from four years ago pissed him off to absolutely no end. He swore never too take those words, that pain, no he wouldn't! " NOT AGAIN!" He yelled trying to crack the bar over the drunks skull only too have the other six bouncers gang tackle him.

One ripped the bar from his hands as the other five tried holding him down unsuccesfully. Goku kicked one off as the other four tried holding him down. The alcohol and memories were all that were driving Goku's rage. He kicked and growled struggling too get too his feet as the bartender and two managers jumped in to subdue him. " Knock his ass out!" The manager yelled as the one holding the bar showed an apologetic look before nailing Goku ontop of his head with the bar.

Goku slipped into the dark abliss grateful although not knowing it. It was his way to be free from his shitty life

The rain came down that night as Goku's unconcious body was leaned up against his bike. The dark spikes drapped over his face as blood fell from the deep crack in his forehead. Goku could barely see as the last paycheck he would ever get from this shitty establishment sat in his lap slowly getting wet from the midnight rain. With a groan of pain Goku got too his feet tucking the paycheck in his pants. " Doesn't matter if I am fired. I hated this place anyway." Goku muttered as he flipped his foot over his bike grabbing the helemt off the back and fitting it over his spiky head. The red flames across the side with a massive flaming skull in the center that streaked the graphics into his visor. The dark black bike held the gold stiping acrosss the sides as he kicked up the kickstand and put in his keys. He turned the key enjoying the growl of his engine. He personally had suped it up, borring out the exhaust and sticking a bigger two-stroke engine up to about 140 HP. He gunned it grabbing the throttle and kicking his feet off. He gunned it out of the parking lot and into the street dodging the cars that were heading his way.

Horns blared as they swerved too avoid Goku but he didn't care, he only pulled down on the throttle harder letting the front tire kick up in the slick pavement. Goku smiled weakly as he gunned it down the street on a single wheel. Slowly he got the bike back down as it bounced around a little before he caught the pavement, and continued too fly along the traffic going 75mph when the speed limit was 45mph. The little thrill he got helped as just sometimes hoping that a car would slamn on its brakes and send him over the car and into the pavement.

He continued letting the streelights be his guide down the road as he went too his run down apartment. The rain pelted down on him but he didn't care, it was only him and his bike, all alone in this fucked up world. He was sick of this town hoping one day too leave and fuck it all, but it wasn't time yet. He barely made 600 bucks a week. Not nearly enough to get out of here. Slowly Goku eased off the throttle slowly clutching the brake as he slid down too a stop in front of the shitty apartment. He rolled into the parking lot and stopped in his spot. He turned off the ignition and put down his kick stand. He left his helmet on the bike, knowning everyone knew who's bike it was and what would happen if they fucked with it. Ten teenagers learned it the hard way too spray paint his bike, they could spend a few months without using their arms.

Goku pulled out his key as he walked into the building and up the stairs. The manager only looking up too see him then go back to reading his newspaper. Goku's heavy boots thudded up the stairs as his hair was matted against his back. The disgusting noises cried out through the shit hole. " Shut up you noisy fucks!" Goku yelled as he kicked a door immediatly silencing a few couples on the floor.

Of course the door he kicked was flung open revealing a fat blob wearing a bath robe. " Go shove it pal! Its a hotel deal with it!" He yelled as Goku turned back around. The dark glare was missed as Goku dropped his jacket too the floor. His firmly ripped body, cut down too the bone with bulky muscles immediatly shut him up.

" Listen here you fat fuck. I am not in a good mood and if I hear you or your fucking whore at all I will come in and beat your ass with my fists." Goku growled, his fists balled and flexed showing just how strong he was. " Now go back inside before I drop you where you stand." Goku spat and opened up his door. He grabbed his jacket and walked inside. He threw his jacket across a chair and kicked off his boots into the wall. He undid the belt around his waist letting his pants fall too the floor along with his boxers.

" Man I need a drink and some asprin." Goku groaned as his head was throbbing. He walked into the mess pile he called a kitchen. Bottles were everywhere, uneaten food rotted in the sink along with plates that wouldn't be touched by anyone except him. Goku only grabbed the open bottle of asprin on the counter and a bottle of Vodka from the fridge. He threw the asprin in the back of his mouth and downed them with a few gulps of Vodka. He felt it burn down his throat and he didn't mind it one bit. He walked into the room still naked and flopped on the sofa covered with one sheet. He chugged another few gulps from his Vodka before it was empty.

" Damit..." He cursed throwing the bottle off to the side. ' Gotta find a new job tomorrow and get some more liquor.' Goku thought meakly grabbing a pen and writing it on something. He was too drunk too really know what but he didn't care. He flopped back on the sofa and passed out just wishing for once never too wake up.

Depressing? Heh it should be. Well Goku's fucked up big time but like too know what you think. It is going to be G/CC you just gotta bare with me.

MajinBroli


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it or title. 

The Bouncer

Chapter 2: Just Who Was That?

R: Language

Goku awoke with a splitting headache after passing out the night before, he could feel the dried blood over his face but only the headache, which was ripping a hole through his head did. Goku only rolled off the sofa groaning as the floor wasn't any better. He dug his hands into the ground as he pushed himself up. He stumbled a few steps before holding himself steady with a table. His vision was blurry, sleep and vodka always did this to him, but he didn't mind so long as he never remember his past life. Bright light streamed around the room as he tried to focus as the sun forced him to squint.

" Fucking sun..." Goku snarled. " Just once why don't you ever not come up, let me pass out forever in this pile of shit." His voice was deep and he truly meant his words. Just once to have the sun never rise, not to have the bright daylight awaken him, just too slip into a dark abyss and never return that was his life's dream. A fruitless one but he never bothered to care about bigger things. Humanity was driven by lust and greed, nothing perfect existed, his life, everyone's life it was all just a huge waste of fucking space. He spat, angrily wiping the crusty blood from his face.

Finally his vision came back as he saw the poorly scribbled note on the table. He had wrote it with a marker lying on the table and he didn't really care. " Liquor and a new job. What a great way to start this beautiful fucking day!" He said in a high voice, sarcasm and and anger laced through every word. He would sooner kill someone before ever saying a beautiful day meaning it.

He threw on the clothes scattered about his room not caring of the smell, after all he was used to it. Alcohol, cigarettes, cheap cologne, and perfume were nothing new in his life. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He locked his door and headed down the stairs. He reached into his pants pulling out his paycheck from the strip club he worked in. A measly 400 bucks in cash. He pulled out a fifty and tossed it over to the manger of this run down hotel. " Okay your rents paid for the month Goku." He mumbled putting it in the register. He put the envelope back in his pants. He just dared some thieves to take it, nothing wrong when someone steals your money and you break every bone in their hand. He grinned maliciously when he remembered the poor fool.

He bumped into him apologizing for it but Goku knew you never bump into anyone looking at them. He felt his envelope move from his waist and he whirled around grabbing his hand. The clear white envelope filled with cash for all too see. " Sorry pickpocket but you picked the wrong person today!" Goku laughed before kicking the little shit into ground. Goku's steel tipped boot smashed his hand and Goku grinned seeing the pain across the would be thief's face. He screamed as Goku dug it in. People only gasped as Goku tortured him until the police showed up.

Goku only raised his hands innocently claiming that he had been pick pocketed and the man refused to give it back so he took civilian actions. Everyone around saw what had just happened and agreed with his story, not a one daring enough to piss him off. The cops simply took the thief away as Goku grinned the entire time. He wouldn't mind doing that again.

Goku headed out into the daylight and over to the parking lot where his bike was. He could see the kids running around foolishly in the streets, the teenagers standing on the steps to other homes, fresh blunts, cigarettes and the occasional snort of crack was common as Goku straddled the seat of his bike. He put on his helmet and turned on the ignition. He gunned the throttle and kicked up his stand. He gunned it off down the street without a look back. The streetlights didn't matter, green, yellow, or red none held any meaning. He just blurred through everything at about seventy miles an hour. Squeezing between cars, ducking by big rigs, flipping off police cars it was all the same.

He rode around without real thought simply scanning for help wanted signs. Today was not a good day as he found none that suited his interest. He stopped in a nearby gas station to fill his bike up and pick up some liquor. He put the nozzle in his tank and let it fill up. He sat by the side, leaning up against the nearby pole until the pop of the machine told him it was full. He pulled it out and stuck it back in the pump, he then turned and headed inside. He went right to the back picking up his usual brand of vodka. He strode over to the teller and placed the bottle on the counter and pointed to pump number 2 where his bike waited.

The ditzy brunette working the register looked up from her magazine as Goku pointed to his bike. She blew her bubble gum and pressed the register to ring up the price. " Okay that's 25.07." she said chewing her gum as Goku pulled out the money from his pants and dropped a fifty on the counter.

Goku saw her stare at his envelope of cash and the usual question came to mind. " That's a lot of money there. What you some kind of drug dealer?" Of course she laughed about it but Goku only glared and showed the back of his jacket. Where in white letters the word Bouncer was stripped across.

" A bouncer huh? You look too cute to be one but what ever suites you." She said completely oblivious that Goku was glaring death at her. ' Cute? Where does this little bitch get off saying that! I am not fucking cute!' He growled in his head as she handed him his change. He took it and dropped it into his envelope.

" You probably work at that new bar don't yah?" She said reaching back for her magazine but her question caught his interest.

" No I do not, but where is this new bar you said?" He said calmly as the brunette looked up surprised that he spoke. " I can speak you know now drop the stupid look and tell me where this bar is." He said narrowing his eyes and she simply pointed down the road. Goku looked and saw the remolded bar, obviously this was the place he could get a job. And by the looks of it definitely held some major wealth even from this distance.

Goku only walked out with his vodka setting it on holster for the side of his bike. He didn't waste another second before gunning it down the street, no care or concern for himself, just to either die or get the thrill. Neither one mattered really in his mind as he ran over the curb gunning it down the sidewalk. People scrambled to get out of his way as he shifted up, and then let his turbo turn on. The bike roared like a jet engine flying down the sidewalk and then quickly diving back into the street nearly wiping out on the pavement but he held it. He continued flying between cars and pulling off one of his preferred stunts. Goku did a no hander stretching his arms to the side. The bike rode straight as only his legs were touching. Goku raised both of his feet on the top of the seat and doing a copy of Indian Larry ( Just like to point out he's the only who i've seen do this. And is one the greatest chopper makers around. I gotta give my respect to him.) Standing firm with arms stretched out people looked to the street as the bike itself went down the road with Goku literally standing on top of it. He reached the end of the street holding the stunt for about a whole block then dropping back down on the seat and skidded to halt in the parking lot. Those who were watching the stunt applauded and whistled as Goku parked his bike and got off.

The helmet sat on the end of his bike as he took in the fresh new sight. Much larger then any other bar he had been in. It was about 5 stories tall, towering over most of the buildings nearby but even without that the sight surrounding it was much more than a shit hole. They had a rolling hills with stone steps ramping upwards, they had a garden around the front though it wasn't of flowers. Mainly trees and blooming shrubs, Goku only cracked his neck as he walked up to the door. He opened it up and the sight inside was even more surprising.

It wasn't a wood based bar, not with tables and ash trays lining every crevice around. It was much more up to date with the technology, the tables and chairs were new or imported as made out of plastic and able to raise and lower at the customers leisure. The bar didn't hold just lines of bottles and a single bartender mixing and pouring drinks. Fiber optics and a lightshow were around the bartenders which were actually entertaining the drinkers. Tricks and spins with the bottles along the tops and to each other they were just awing the crowd. The air itself was clear as the lights above dimmed into a light blue allowing a mixed feel of wonder about this place, but Goku found none of it appealing. More or less surprising, he could note off to the side tables set up for roulette which was currently in play, another for blackjack. And about another dozen slot machines lined up. A few were occupied but he didn't care about that. His eyes spied the manager's office which stood out with a white light near the doorway.

He walked along the lines hearing the band take stage, he noticed other things on the stage as well. A grand piano, and many, many instruments. He only continued on past the long rows of tables and chairs. Though as he looked up three more levels of dining as well as other things were above him. He stopped at the door and raised his hand to knock but he could feel eyes on him. No longer did the dark blue lighting hide him but he was in open air. Those around only looked up at his spiky hair and leather jacket. He snorted and knocked on the door.

He waited and got no answer, he knocked again and then he heard some shuffling of paper. " Sure come in." He heard as he grabbed the door handle. He opened it up and walked inside, a young man sat in a chair writing on paper. Goku took a few steps in, the dark treads of his boots leaving a deep and heavy thud as he walked across the floor.

Goku stopped, standing behind one of the chairs as the man finished writing, setting his pencil down he looked up and saw Goku. " Umm... yes can I help you sir?" He said and Goku watched him swallow the lump in his throat.

" Yes I was wondering if you had a job opening for a bouncer?" Goku said taking a seat. Goku smirked as he saw the man shift uncomfortably. He knew he was imposing but this man seemed afraid.

" W-We.. May sir but i'll have to check." He stuttered grabbing his phone shakily. He pressed a button and Goku waited as he heard the phone buzz. The a pick up on the other line. " Yes umm sir we have a man wishing to apply for the position of a bouncer... Yes he looks very qualified... No I don't know that sir, I called to make sure the position was open... Yes...Yes... Okay thank-you." He said and put the receiver down and looked up at Goku. " Alright all we need is a form with all of the necessary things and your going to be hired. The man grabbed a clipboard and shuffled through some papers on his desk then handed them both up to Goku.

He snatched it in his hand grabbing a pen on the edge of his desk. He filled out all of the information though he lied about some of it. ' Prior offences... i've been almost arrested fifteen times for assault but I guess that doesn't count. Not like they need to know that.'

Living Family: ' I don't need them! All of them are just worthless.' His brother was just some fancy high paid corporate lawyer and his dad... " Fuck them..." He snarled angrily making the man behind the desk jump with the viciousness in his voice. ' None of them came to anything I did, not like they gave a fuck as it was.' He growled again. He could feel the lines on his face tighten as he thought about his 'great family'. The only one who actually cared about him was his mother, though she died after giving birth but she held him one time before they took him away. All of his pain from his father was because she died of internal bleeding during the delivery. ' Im sorry mom.' He thought as the bitter taste of knowing every moment of his life had also killed his own mother. He had desperately tried to get attention, to prove that he wasn't worthless and that his mom could rest easy. But his father never cared, only blaming him for her death.

Goku only continued to write down the information though he was seething inside with pent up anger. He needed a drink. He handed the clipboard back though he had but a good crack in the back of it as his grip tightened unbeknownst to him. " Okay thank you Mr.. Son." He read the name off the top and then rummaged through his desk again. He handed Goku a key and a piece of paper. " This is relatively simple on your schedule and judging by your appearance we won't need you on the regular days." Goku glared at him as he spoke but the man only continued though but loosening the tie around his neck.

In front of him held a piece of paper, it was a simple system. He got it but the man didn't seem to notice. " Only on these day's and on these rare ones will we need your services." That left Goku only working about 3 days a week. Not nearly enough to live off of by a bouncer's wage. " Your pay as you probably know will be standard on the regular days and a weekly bonus is given so long as the club has no bad rep from its customer's or media. So its really a worth 5 days." Goku cocked his head. ' Well maybe not.' He thought.

" But on these rare days we will have some very important guests and all bouncers are required to be here. And your pay will be worth three times if you keep this place from getting to rowdy. So in basic terms you'll be making close to fifty bucks an hour on those rare days and the regular sixteen on others not counting bonuses." The man sat back as Goku smirked.

" Well you start work this thursday, be on time please Mr.. Son." The man said as Goku only snorted and got up from the chair. He grabbed the scrap of paper as he headed out the door. He walked outside, and as he looked up he saw a woman walk inside the entrance. She turned and looked directly at Goku and his eyes blinked as he looked at her. She had long dark hair that had a bandana around the top but left it to hang around her shoulders, a very built body for a woman though it had its curves. But the tight fitting leather jacket and pants made him raise an eyebrow. Even her black boots were strapped up tightly, seemingly a deadly beauty but beyond that, she had a pair of dark black sunglasses that concealed her eyes. He shook his head though and walked past, though as they passed the corner of their eyes looked at each other.

" Keep dreaming you spiky haired kid your out of your league!" Goku heard her snort as he walked past. And Goku turned on his heel, his eyes darkening.

" I heard you say something bitch? Or was that just your ass begin to be whipped into the ground!" Goku spat as the woman stopped herself. She turned around and lowered the rims of her glasses to look at Goku. She smirked herself which made Goku's own mouth form into a scowl. No one ever dared to make fun of him! Though the crowd around him stopped to look as did the other bouncers at the scene Goku had caused.

" You got some nerve here you spiky haired punk! You don't know who I am do you?" The woman said tossing her leather jacket on a table revealing a tight black leather tank top. " Though your pretty stupid to pick a fight with me." She cracked her knuckles as Goku laughed.

" Then I guess we should get aquatinted shouldn't we?" Goku unzipped the front of his jacket and dropped it on the table then ripped the front of his shirt off revealing his bulky body. The shirt hadn't been washed in a few days anyway, nor did he need it anymore. " Though I guess I should take it easy being a little girl, I wouldn't want you to break a nail." Goku mocked as he saw her own eyes fire up. " What did I hit a nerve bitch?" He snickered as Chi-Chi moved her feet ready to fight. Goku knew a lot of styles of fighting and this one was no different.

She charged him surprisingly quickly as her fist went for his chest. Goku ducked and went to kick her legs but she jumped into the air at the last moment and drove a kick into Goku's face. He rolled backward as he felt blood drip from the side of his face where the imprint of her boot was. He got to his feet and spat. " Well I am not going to have to take it easy will I?" Goku snorted and made his own charge. The bouncers moved in to stop him but he flipped over them and caught the woman's defenses down. He punched through the her arms and connected with her stomach. She stumbled backwards as the other bouncers surrounded Goku. " Don't bother I am leaving anyway, she's not in my league." Goku laughed grabbing his black leather jacket and walked outside. He threw on his jacket as he fired up his bike letting the throttle go he turned towards the street strapping his helmet on he blared off to his run down shithole. The cool air across his chest felt good as the sun began to set as he blared down the road.

Well im still trying to really get the feel of this, hope you people are enjoying this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. 

The Bouncer

Midnight Ride

( Authors Note's) Thanks for the reviews though this type of story is one of kind for me and I do like your comments. And for Afiong Bassey I can take a request but when you leave me no email address or way of contacting how do you expect me to know exactly what you want? ( Though exactly why you just out of the blue ask me to write something, I don't know) I do take requests from my fans only three though at a time. And I am doing one while writing this for one of my friends who's a V/B aholic. And note I am surprised that you Kinoha a writer like you ( who writes better then me) actually likes my work I don't usually get reviews from authors of your caliber.

Chi-Chi was furious as she pounded the nearby table with her fist. ' How dare he? How could he?' Chi-Chi screamed inside of her head. To think that a man had gotten the better of her! That was completely absurd, she was the toughest female Bouncer in all of West City! Hell she should be one of the best but now she couldn't say that. The spiky haired moron had hit her. Not really causing a lot of pain but still it was a huge blow to her pride.

" Chi-Chi you alright?" One of the other bouncers asked as she still hadn't moved. A plastic ashtray nailed him in the face. He yelled in pain. " God last time I ask you if your alright Jeez!" He groaned rubbing the sore spot. A bright red welt was going to be on his forehead for awhile. But he should of known better then to say anything to her.

Chi-Chi only growled to herself as her hands tightly balled as his words sparked the fire inside of her. ' What's the matter did I strike a nerve bitch?' Only one another person had the gall to say that to her and she hated him for it. It was her first boyfriend. She hated men after what he did to her! All of them only looking to shove their cock up something, dump their workload and go looking for the next piece of ass. God how she hated them!

Her precious chastity was taken by a man she thought who loved her, only to wake the next morning with her clothes thrown in her face and told to get lost because he didn't sleep with whores. " All men are just horny mother fuckers. They don't care about women at all!" She muttered to herself. But it hurt inside knowing that her first boyfriend had said those exact same words. He kicked her out of his life only to find some other young girl who fuck and dump the next day.

She headed into the back where the punching bag was. Her fists tightened as she began to throw all of her anger and hate into the bag. It could take the hits unlike her ex-boyfriend. She came back two years later after taking a trip to her father and his master to train her in the martial arts. She had dedicated herself to getting stronger and making every man who did that to a woman suffer. Though she loved her father and studied under master roshi she couldn't ever forgive any man. She would rather break her leg and walk to the hospital then ask any man for help. After all the little head was the one in charge of the whole male body.

When she came back to West City after her training she came back looking for blood, and the first bar she went into she found her seducing a young girl that was her just like her.

( Flashback)

She walked in a badass, her newly bought outfit matching the new black corvette her father had bought her for her twenty third birthday. Of course added some serious work to her father's present. She loved cars and the power they gave with the feel and sound the let off. She worked for a month on the thing. Getting an exhaust along with a new drive train, port polish, stainless steel piston rods, and a custom fitted V12 engine inside when its stock was a V8. She was never more proud of herself in that moment. Then getting it taken in to a custom arts and having purple flames decaled on the side of her car, she also got some serious racing slicks and a nitrous system installed making it one of the fastest cars in the city.

But back to her ex. She walked up to the table which made him look at grin at her. " Hey there hot stuff? Looking for something." Completely ignoring the young girl who he was previously working on.

" Hun could you let me speak with him it'll only be a moment, don't worry im not interested in taking him away from you." She said as the girl kindly gave up her seat but as Chi-Chi stepped towards her she leaned her head in close to her ear. " Don't bother with this prick he'll dump you the first chance he'll get, believe me sister he did it to me." She said as the girl's eyes widened and then left.

" Well missy your a fine look-in woman what can I help you with?" He said adding the smile of pearly whites. Chi-Chi groaned in disgust on the inside but smiled sweetly.

" Well I was hoping if you wouldn't mind comin outside for a moment. I do need something 'taken' care of." She said with a sexy smile and she could see his eyes light up. " But I can see your busy with another little vixen so I wouldn't want to bother you." She said standing up and she smirked as he got up instantly.

" No that's no big deal, she's not worth it." He said smiling the pearly whites again. Chi-Chi only turned around grinning and motioning with her finger to follow her. And like a lamb lead to the slaughter he followed her. They walked out the back exit and into a dark alleyway.

" Drop um big boy I gotta see how you taste." Chi-Chi said with a lick of tongue across her lower lip.

" Oh baby you are hot!" Her ex said instantly loosing the belt, and as he dropped his gaze Chi-Chi took off her jacket and dropped her sunglasses on top of it. The bandana around her head went as well and a fierce scowl came across her face. And as he looked up he saw Chi-Chi's foot driving into his stomach. His breath was knocked clear out but Chi-Chi wasn't close to finished. She punched him in the face as he fell on his knee's knocking him backward into the wall.

" Remember me asshole? Its your little Chi-Chi!" She spat kicking him across his face blood sprayed from his mouth as hit lip was split open. " Im not going to let you hurt any other little girl you fuck!" She kicked him hard in the gut making him cough out the steel tip in her boot made a crack as it broke on of his ribs. " Oh im sorry you asshole! Let me help you!" She growled as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him into the wall. She watched as he was knocked unconscious and Chi-Chi walked over and pulled out a little knife from the pocket of her jeans.

She gave him an early vasectomy ( I not sure how to spell it) and pulled back. She walked out to the front of the bar where two big men were standing talking to each other. " He's out cold boy's use him as you want!" Chi-Chi said opening the door of her corvette.

" Hey thanks we haven't had a decent screw in awhile." One of the two gay bouncers said walking back around the ally. Chi-Chi only laughed to herself as she sped off from the bar and down the street.

( End Flashback)

Though now things had changed a lot. Her fists finally stopped beating on the punching bag which had taken one serious toll from her aggression leaving a large dent where her punches had landed consecutively on the mark. " That bastard better not hope I see him again or I will make him pay for ever saying that too me!" She said angrily giving one last kick to the bag shaking the metal chain it hung off of.

Goku got back out on his bike around midnight to look for some fun. He drove around until reaching a lower outskirt of the city, a lot of headlights and heavy music pounded from the bass cranked up so high. He gunned his bike and headed down the street where a huge rave was going on. The cities police never bothered to stop these, even as drugs were passed along in plain sight they never bothered to ever come along and bust some kids. Hell he didn't care though, he never used any drugs, he only needed a serious drink now and then. He slowed down as the party was starting to get riled up. Kids of all ages bounced up and down on cars, the street as the music pounded from the cars. Goku slowed down as a few of those people who knew him yelled out. " Do the flying Angel G'man!" As they yelled out to him. No one ever called him Goku, he was either called G man or motorcycle maniac, MM for short. Everyone began to chant it as Goku laughed. But he raised one closed fist signaling he was going to do it.

The crowd went nuts as they cleared a path for him. Goku gunned his engine and soon bore down on the throttle letting the tire burnout as it spun so fast. He soon rocketed down the street slowly letting go of the handlebars and got his feet raised up on the seat. " DO IT!" They all yelled as Goku's feet finally settled and he spread his arms as the crowd went nuts. He held it for a second the dropped back down on the seat. He caught the hand brake and spun around a dime. The crowd yipped and hollered as Goku rode back. He stopped setting up his kick stand as he was flocked by his fans.

" Okay! Okay! Jeez you guys make it seem like its a big deal!" Goku said gently prying himself from his groupies who were trying to suck the life from him. He made it over to one of the cars still having his helmet on. He usually did not wanting to have anyone really know a dude that was nearly 25 hanging out with teenagers. Though he looked like a teen with all his hair sprayed out the back of his helmet. But he hoped on the hood as he was given a bottle of vodka. He never could get enough to drink some nights.

" So what's goin on?" Goku asked as he laid his back down and lifted the visor off his helmet and began to drink.

" Ahh nothing much G'man a few punks tried takin over our spot in town but we put um down easy man." One kid laughed as Goku looked up seeing a young teen giving him a blowjob. He could see the pleasure the kid had on his face as Goku nearly spat out his Vodka.

" Ugggh can't you not show me that!" Goku said flipping down his visor. " My life sucks as it is quit making it worse!" Goku groaned as he sat on the hood.

" Why don't you get one yourself, im sure every girl here would drop their knickers in a second to get you pounding their ass." Another laughed as Goku only flipped him off. The kid only laughed, Goku was usually like this every night.

" What's up G'man usually your not this depressed." Another piped up from the back seat But Goku could lightly feel the vibrations of the car. ' There all just fucking these lowly whores! God how humanity grew this low I don't know.'

" What's it to you?" Goku asked taking another drink.

" Comon man your the sweetest rider in the whole city, you've got the fastest bike and the strength better then any jock on steroids!" He said as Goku didn't quite follow. " You've been hangin out with us for about four years man so your like one of us cept you still a virgin." He laughed as did everyone else even the whores in the care let out a giggle.

" Your... Ohhh ahhhh... A virgin... never would of... guessed!" She gasped and squealed as the car began to shake more.

" Unlike you I prefer to keep myself in check, I don't even beat off like I know you dudes have to when I don't impress all the girls." Goku bust out laughing as the guys on the hood chuckled a little.

" Good comeback G'man. But seriously you'll enjoy your...Ughh self." Goku new he had just came in the poor girls mouth and more then likely she swallowed the whole thing.

" Even if I felt like fucking and I don't. I wouldn't lower myself to any girl that's been passed around to every guy on the block." Goku sneered as he chugged another few gulps of vodka.

" Hey ladies how many of you would like to ride the motorcycle maniac! He's up and look-in for some lovin!" One of the dudes in car yelled out getting a lot I do's from the crowd.

" Hey shut the fuck up! God!" Goku cursed laying down on the hood. He let the music drown his thoughts as he stared into the dark moonless night which was only illuminated by the headlights and glow rings around the necks of those at the rave. About at one in the morning the rave just reached its pinnacle, the lights and smoke began to rise as cars and kids alike blew off some smoke though in entirely different ways. The crazy and senseless break dancing was nuts as other guys competed getting cheers and roars from the crowd until one was declared the winner.

Then people started drag racing in the street to prove who had the fastest and best ride in town. Goku had watched from the sidelines not getting involved but he did like humiliating those who lost as he sat on the car hood, his bike only a leap away. But as those who started to brag stopped as the perfect growl of a car came down as Goku looked and saw one helluva machine. A black corvette with purple flames growled up to the line as the current man winning the drags was being offered a challenge. The driver stepped out and everyone looked shocked.

Decked out in her black leather and sunglasses Goku saw the woman who picked a fight with him at the bar. Though now she wasn't some stupid bitch, she was driving a great machine and though no one really thought some chick could win the race Goku knew the sound of that engine. He listened in as people placed their bets. " Okay here we have Tyris our raining champ against the lovely leather wonder!" He said getting a few snickers from the crowd. " Place your bets with what we got goin here!" Goku watched as nearly four grand was beat on this Tyris punk. " Okay are there anymore takers!"

" Yeah I got one!" Goku said hopping off the hood as he walked through the crowd. " Eight hundred on the corvette and the bets close now." Goku said handing him eight hundred bucks in fifties. It was then the crowd instantly ohhed Tyris as MM placed a bet on the girl instead of him.

" Okay we got some serious money on the table here but as MM said all further bets are done!" Goku leaned against the car crossing his arms as the woman only dropped her shades down to look at him. Then she hoped in her car and waited as they brought out the start. Goku looked as the end was a good quarter mile away, easily that engine in that car could tear the supped up car next to it. He also highly doubted that by the general look of the car that this woman although being a bitch to him earlier, she definitely knew her way around a car and more. But he doubted that she knew it was him, or she would of definitely flipped him or would of sent him some signal to let him know he just fucked up. But nothing happened so Goku only sat back and watched as he was about to make eight hundred bucks.

Chi-Chi reved up her engine as she looked back one last time to the man known as MM. She had heard about him being insanely talented with a motorcycle and the only one to do a flying angel. Which she would not in her life ever attempt or think about. She could also see his bike which was pretty well laid out she had to admit. ' Well i'll just have to see if he's as great as they say he is.' Chi-Chi thought as a silly girl dressed in a referee's shirt held a green flag. Chi-Chi looked at the punk next to her and waved bye-bye. The flag shot down and Chi-Chi hit the accelerator. Her tires spun out easily catching the track as she easily took the lead in a second. Her engine only purred as she shifted down and continued driving as she pulled away easily. She wasn't stupid though as she saw his hand reach for his nitrous button out of her mirror. " Silly boy your out of your league!" She punched down her own nitrous as her competitor did. Her car shot blue flames from the exhaust as she hit the scale at 180 mph and like that she won. She blared over the finish line and did a power slide letting the car spin back around with some smoke. She only smiled and waved her hand at her competitor who banged his head on the horn.

Chi-Chi drove back to the starting line and turned off the ignition she put her keys in her bra knowing that no one would ever think to try and find her key's there. She stepped out of the car and closed the door as the crowd booed but she looked as MM clapped his hands. She couldn't help but smirk at herself as the man running the bets gave her share. " Okay that's it people our beauty in the black corvette is the winner by half a second and our prize of one thousand dollars." She received a hefty bill of money as she watched MM got his own eight hundred leaving a generous amount for the bet he placed. She walked over to him as he nodded his face concealed by the visor but she looked as his hair sprayed down the back of his helmet.

" So your the motorcycle maniac huh?" She asked as MM nodded back to her. He placed his money in the front of his pants and she couldn't help but shake your head. " What your setting your money up for these cheap whores?" She said with a smirk but he shook his head.

" No, I don't want anything from them but... your a different story though its not what you might think. How about racing me? Interested?" He asked as he looked down at her.

" A race? Your motorcycle against my corvette. Your joking right?" She asked but he shook his head. ' Where have I heard his voice before, he sounds familiar.'

" Instead of a quarter mile how bout a full one? Im sure your V12 can handle that am I right?" Chi-Chi raised her eyebrows as she heard that. " I am not an idiot, these morons don't know an engine's purr like that one. They are just in it for the nitrous and speed thrill you've definitely put your heart into your car."

" Your not as dumb as I first thought but if we do race what are the wagers?" Chi-Chi said as MM scratched his chin.

" Nothing to valuable but how I get one kiss? One lip lock how about that for a deal?" She heard him chuckle though Chi-Chi was offended.

" Go fuck yourself asshole! I am not some slut like these bitches!" She spat harshly back.

" Touchy woman but how about I give you a free shot on me if you win? Or did I strike a cord bitch?" Chi-Chi spun around as the helmet came off. Goku's spiky hair shot outwards and his smirk was there. " Don't tell me your surprised! I thought you would of expected this?" Goku said as Chi-Chi growled. " Or how bout one now and another if you beat me? How does that sound?"

" Get your bike on the track..." Chi-Chi said in a menacing voice. " You'll regret every word when I crush your balls into your skull!" Chi-Chi spat as she stormed away to her car. Goku laughed as he got over and hoped on his bike. He road over to the line letting the engine reved itself up. He stood waiting as Chi-Chi reved up her own. " I will make you regret ever doing this." She said as she turned back to the road. " On your mark."

The crowd looked over as a speed bike and the corvette reved up on the line. " Get set." As Goku flashed her his victory sign. " GO!" She yelled angrily hitting the accelerator as Goku pulled down the throttle. His bike began to lift the front end off into the air as Chi-Chi's tires burned out but quickly caught the pavement as the two blared off into the night. A thick trail of burnt rubber made the crowd cough as it was blown into their faces. The finish line being the first street light about one mile away. Goku finally got his nose back down and he began to catch up with Chi-Chi as they reached the half mile marker.Chi-Chi was already reaching her fifth gear as she looked in her side mirror. Goku's hair wasn't bound by the helmet as it all streaked back behind his head

" Later loser!" She yelled hitting her nitrous and sent her car down the road leaving a trail of blue flames. She was about a quarter left as a massive fireball shot up next to her as Goku's own nitrous and turbo's went to overdrive as his exhaust was nothing but a fireball that sped right up next to her. She screamed in anger as Goku waved good-bye and crossed under the streetlight first. She watched dejectedly as he popped a front wheelie and drove on the nose of his bike flashing victory. Chi-Chi only stopped as she hit the armrest of her car yelling some choice curses.

Goku stopped though and put his kick stand up. He reached into his pocket grabbing some breath mints and threw them in his mouth though just for the sake of not having the woman pass out if he got to kiss her. He doubted that he would though even if the bet was just for a laugh he didn't really want to. Just get her pissed off so she would have no choice but to race him.

Goku stepped off his bike as Chi-Chi slammed her door shut. " I won." Goku said smirking though more on guard then she was thinking. He knew she could pack a wallop in her blows and wasn't going to nurse a broken nose for a few hours again.

" Fine! I know you self centered asshole just embarrass me some more!" Chi-Chi screamed angrily before turning her face away. " Your just like every other pervert and asshole in this city anyway. You just rather fuck a girl and ditch um then bother settling down." Chi-Chi muttered as Goku barely caught that.

' She's probably just as fucked up as me but then again. I guess that's why humanity sucks so much.' Goku walked over but gently let his hand touch the side of her face. He saw her face flinch slightly but she remained defiant. " No I would never do that because I despise such acts probably just as much as you." His other hand brushed the long black locks behind her ears. Though loving the feel of her silky hair. He turned her chin towards him and made her look upwards. But she shut her eyes obviously hating this. He brought his face down gently kissing her lips briefly before pulling back. " Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Goku said like a doctor after giving a child a shot who didn't even notice. " See you at work." Goku said simply before hopping back on his back leaving Chi-Chi stunned.

" What? That's it? No forcing your tongue in my mouth, no grouping me!" Chi-Chi yelled in shock as Goku looked at her. " Why not be like every other fuck in this town and do it huh! Don't play a gentle act with me." Chi-Chi spat. " Your just tryin to screw with my head well I don't but this at all! Your probably just waiting to lure me away and fuck me blind isn't that it!" She screamed venomsly.

" No that's not it. I wouldn't want to burden a woman with me. Im not worth anything in this shithole city as much to the next man. But I am never like any other man in this city who see's a woman as a possession or pleasure." Goku said simply and road back to the party and get his things before going back home. Chi-Chi stood dumbfounded in the middle of the road as Goku headed back. Everything she had thought about men was not right at all with this one. But she shook her head. ' Its just an act Chi get a grip! He'll do just like every other man will and leave you. Don't listen to anything he says!' She agreed with her thoughts but she couldn't deny that when he kissed her it felt surprisingly and unexpectedly... good.

Well another chapter down hope you all like it. Cause this is great stuff to write and fun for me anyway. R & R

MajinBroli


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. 

The Bouncer

High Life Comes To The Slums

Goku sat straddling a chair backwards as usual, work had been very, very dull. He had hardly beaten anything up except the punching bag in the back of the room. Which would have to be replaced soon, though as he sat bored out of his mind he watched the female bouncer, she was a reason for the dullness in the bar.

He was surprised to put it lightly, she was known to show no mercy to any drunk and had even been rumored to have cut a man's nuts off because he tried to get a little too close. But it wasn't because of that he watched her. Ever since he kissed her he really couldn't forget it.

His dreams which were once tortured and broken through his thoughts and his past reaching into his mind and ripping him to pieces hadn't happened in over two weeks. He watched the night as if relieving it in his mind. The silky smooth raven black hair made his fingers tingle, the soft, ripe, and ruby lips made him want to kiss her again but he wouldn't.

He didn't want anyone to get screwed up with him. His life was bad enough, he didn't need to drag another down with him. What woman would want to live with a drunk, who ate out every single night, from hand carts, fast food and buffets. He wasn't a tidy house keeper either, he barely could wash his clothes if he even remembered. He barely used deodorant which mainly kept every woman away. He didn't hardly use the shower either, soap was never in the apartment.

But God! He wanted to kiss her, the best known female bouncer in all of west city. The woman known as Chi-Chi by the God's he wanted to kiss her again and again until he couldn't breathe. But he knew only one way to forget it. He grabbed another shot of hard liquor and swallowed it down. He hated these thoughts, humanity was destined to fail. Everything was horrible, drugs passed through everyone's hands. Life passed down the way side as weapons and firearms were used as toy's. But that's all people used each other for.

A simple toy made of flesh and bone, he would never give into such desires, no he swore never to. He had seen the pain on the face's as they were... ' NO! Don't think about it! Goku keep your head!' He slammed his head onto the table hard and shook thoughts in his head, though it wasn't heard by anyone as the loud music on stage snuffed it out. But Goku couldn't stop them. ' No stop it!' He heard them scream over and over again. Every cry was heard, it tortured his mind during his youth.

( Flashback )

Goku heard the banging next door to his room. He only curled up hoping the screams stopped. His brother Raditz wasn't home, leaving only he and his father, and some young girl he dragged back home. Goku wanted to cry as he knew it was his fault because they were getting abused by his father. Without his mother his father would find amusement in almost anything.

" Please enough it hurts!" He would hear them scream but his father only laughed at there cries and Goku could feel every slap as his father drove into the girl. They ranged from 17-21. His father looked only 25 though he was about 40. And gave no heed except for his own pleasure.

" Shut up you stupid bitch! You are in my house and in my bed and you'll only scream my name understand!" He heard his father yell angrily followed by a harsh vicious slap to the face. " Quit your whining and start fucking you cheap whore!"

Goku listened as it dragged on for hours. It happened weekly, Goku never went to school the day after it happened. He was terrified of what went on. He had seen the brutality of his father's rages on them when he peaked out the door sometimes to see what had happened. But it wasn't that sometimes that, Goku could see the damage being done to them in the kitchen but not this his father noticed.

Though only the worst came when-!

( End Flashback)

" Hey Goku snap out of it! Your shift for the door is up." One of the other bouncers said snapping Goku from his memories. Goku looked up dejectedly at him though made no voice to decline his shift. Goku got up from his table and headed into the thick crowd. Some big time singer had came into town and was performing here tonight only meaning that Goku got paid allot more.

He moved through the crowd ignoring the giddy teenage girls who were allowed in for this night. His ass hadn't been slapped so many time since. ' Just don't think about it! Comon there just shitty human's no one really cares or gives a damn about you!' He yelled in his head as he made it to the door. The paparazzi knew and were already lined up outside ready to take pictures but as Goku sat in a chair by the doorway, his feet propping up on the other side leaving only those who didn't have camera's inside. The dark lines on Goku's scowl petrified those on the outside, he was only concentrating on forgetting everything. he reached inside his jacket grabbing a small drink. He guzzled it down letting the alcohol try and take those things away.

But as Goku sat on his shift Chi-Chi only looked at him through the corner of her black sunglasses. Unknowingly she was suffering just like he was from that night. She was expecting a vicious bruising kiss that she could easily just snort away and claim her theory right about every man. But no that wasn't just like the other times, he kissed her softly, tenderly not all what she ever felt before. Its how any woman wanted to be kissed and it made her furious on the inside as she didn't like it. He was not at all what she was looking for, he reeked for one! She could smell him from twenty feet away on the bad days. He always enjoyed beating up the few drunks, as she saw first hand his brutality from the gentle tender side she-! ' No don't you dare go back to that again! He's not sweet, he's just a bastard who can kiss good! Don't change anything, all men are alike!'

She went back to naming off the things she was hating about this man. He had for one an awful personality, like that of a pissed off biker all the time. He cursed and swore from hell and back not caring who heard him at times. He loved to drink which was the one that was disgusting! He would chug whole bottles in a single night, more then what was healthy for a person. But still he always looked better after he drank, not in appearance hell no! He seemed to be in a better mood. Then she saw him sober one time, he was a walking wreck! Pain and torture was on his face, it was so hard to imagine what would trouble a man that could kick seven men out of a bar single handed.

It wasn't a woman she knew that, she overheard some girls and guys making jokes about him though he was way out of earshot. He was a virgin! That shocked her more then anything, he could get allot of girls if he cleaned himself up and smiled. But then that made her feel a strange twinge of jealously of seeing him with another woman, he could be great but he seemed to not want that. He would rather live like this then anything else.

But as the star of the bar's attraction came out on stage Chi-Chi had to cover her ears from the noise. Girls and boys of mainly teens to early twenties were cheering for this female singing idol. She came out on stage dressed in skimpy clothing and she only rolled her eyes. ' Blonde and probably a stupid Slut...' She thought leaning against the wall.

Goku only briefly looked up at the singing woman, she had a good voice. That's all he thought before looking back to the wall which had his feet propped up on it. He entirely looked more interested in the wall then the skimpy dressed idol. Not like he cared anyway. ' She might not be just another whore but she's selling herself to someone to get the attention, giving her own voice to someone else so they both can make money.' Goku thought bitterly as the show went on.

Once it was all over and the crowd began to head out Goku got up from the doorway and headed over to get a serious helping of liquor, he needed a drink bad. The bartender looked up and brought out the bottle just as Goku got there. " Thanks." Goku muttered pulling off the top and chugging some down. He sat on the stool and let his head fall on the bar. " God the music was awful..."

" Heh Im with you there I don't understand these kids, hip hop and this rap shit aint good for um. They need to listen to real music not some silly words." The bartender chuckled as he cleaned out the glasses.

Goku rubbed his temples but a tapping on his shoulder made him turn around. " What is it?" Goku snarled angrily as the young girl jumped at his voice. She obviously worked for the little idol bitch but what was she bothering him about.

" Sorry I don't mean to be a bother but miss Vishona wishes to speak with about something in private." She said taking a step backward.

" Go tell her I aint interested in talking with anyone. I am not going to join or sign up for anything so go away." Goku said turning back to the bar.

" Oh but its nothing really like that. She just wishes to talk with some of the bouncers about keeping the paparazzi away." She said as Goku looked back around.

" Fine... but be warned I am not in the mood for anything, if she pushes my buttons I won't hesitate to kick anyone's ass. Celebrity or not." He said tersely getting up and following the young woman who held her nose from his stench. He was lead backstage into this woman's vanity where the young woman bid her farwell. Goku propped himself up against the wall pulling out a toothpick and putting it in his mouth. It was an old habit he did sometimes when he was unsure of what was going on or was just plain angry. Though both were going on in his head it did help him to calm down.

He sat waiting for only a minute until the door opened up revealing the woman, she had changed though Goku wouldn't care anyway. " Oh your here so soon, sorry I was late I was just-!"

" Don't say anything more! Just tell me what you want to do. I am not in any mood to have any conversation, hell I don't even know why I am back here." He sneered breaking the toothpick in his mouth only to replace it with another.

The singing idol was a bit stunned to say the least, no one had been ever to deny her a thing or speak to her so harshly since she got her fame and fortune. Men would wait on hand and foot for her, bid to kill another they would but this man wasn't bothered by this at all. " Well if you want to get to the point its alright, nothing really then escorting me to my car and hotel. I'll pay you five hundred for both trips." She brought out a small envelope and handed it to him.

He took it though his dark black eyes even made her take a step back cautiously. " Fine then I will, but nothing more though you will get nothing less from me. I'll be waiting by the door when your ready." Goku said leaving the room.

He took up his usual pose by the door and scarring any photographer with his menacing appearance. It wasn't long as the pop star came out, saying her thanks to the owner. He was about to say lets go when she hugged his arm tightly. " Im sorry its just that some people will do anything to see me. They never get close when I have someone like you near me." She said giving him a sweet innocent look.

" Yah right little girl. You will never know anyone like me, and I hope for your sake you never do again." He pushed open the door and walked down the guarded chains where the other bouncers were holding people back. She buried her face in his chest as the lights flashed and Goku though pulled off his jacket and covered her from the flashes. He wasn't doing it too be nice! It was his job to make sure she got what she wanted. The car door opened as the cries and cheers from those around were hurting Goku's ears. She got inside and Goku closed the door and tapped it giving the driver the okay.

Goku hopped on his bike and no sooner got it started as question's were being asked of him. He put on his helmet and drove the throttle down as he blared through the crowd as people jumped out of the way. He saw the limo already ahead and more or less her fans quickly pulling out of the parking lot. Goku gunned down the throttle, downshifting as he caught the pavement. His knee leaning out to keep himself balanced as his tires squealed and he flew off catching up easily.

' What the hell? Why would Goku follow that little bitch? She's definitely not-! Okay Chi-Chi why do you care you don't remember? Maybe they're old friends, I don't care what he does!' She told herself adamantly. Though the feel of jealously was there.

Meanwhile Goku did his job to the letter, he cut people off who he could easily see following his client. If they dared to get to close Goku kicked the front of the hood, but too make sure no one knew it was him or any charges were filed he put a black covering of his license plate.

That sent some to turn around as Goku kept up beside the limo. The hotel he figured she would be in was just up ahead. Goku fired ahead and making an opening for her through the crowd. His bike stopping on a dime just as the limo pulled up the door quickly opened. She hoped on the back of his bike, grabbing around his shoulders as he accelerated straight into the open doors. He knew it was a hotel and that he shouldn't be doing this but hell he could charge it to his services. He roared easily through rows of people who dove for cover. He rounded a fountain in the middle as he caught sight of the elevators sign on the second floor. He went up the stairs and swerved into the doorway on the second floor as camera's were flashing all around. ' God don't these people have anything better to do?' Goku thought with a snarl as he turned his wheel in the other direction and headed straight into a newly opened elevator.

The pop idol hit the button and the door closed just as the fanatics made it to the elevator. " Oh my God! That was incredible! I can't believe you actually did all of that!" She said breathing hard but more or less from the huge adrenaline rush.

" I told you not to expect any less, but once your in your room or deal is done." Goku said as the elevator opened on the top floor. He biked his back out and slowly went to the room she had told him.

He slowed down as he came to the stop and let her off. " Well thanks but in all honesty I think you should come in my room for tonight." She said with a grin but she bowed her hair not letting Goku catch it. " I think the hotel won't be to happy with your entrance and im sure they will demand questions and from all the damage you did to those people following us earlier."

" That may be right but its not my nature to be scared of anything, a few whimps and camera's won't be able to stop me!" Goku snorted but as his ears heard the noise. " Police? Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Goku snarled but looked to the pop star. " Fine you win but my bike comes inside."

" Oh no that's no problem this is a small house I won't mind seeing a motorbike inside." She said as Goku growled angrily. He only maneuvered his bike inside and parked it near the doorway. " You can do what you like, after all I have you to thank." She said before leaving him alone.

Of course could care less, this place was far to fancy for him. Though the site of a bar off in the corner got his interests, he walked over and smirked as he went around finding enough bottles to keep him very happy. He grabbed four and headed over to the sofa. He let his boots fall off and he opened up a bottle of hard liquor. " Here's to me and my fucked up life! Cheers!" Goku said before chugging at least half of it. He set it back down as his eyes fell heavy. " Damn... that's good stuff." Goku said noting that he was pretty much being put to sleep. And just like that he fell asleep on the sofa.

He awoke bright and early as he didn't like to sleep long at all. Though he felt strange, his clothes were loose? He shrugged it off though. He didn't really care though, his belt was pretty loose itself but still he didn't notice a major change. This happened all the time but still. ' Man I feel... weird. What the hell happened to me?' He thought as he was very uncomfortable. He reached down and adjusted himself then understanding something. " What the fuck? Im a fucking rock down here!" He cursed forgetting slightly where he was.

Goku had to undo his belt and wrap it around his leg. " God I don't understand when men want these things so big. Its just a pain for me!" He spat not noticing that someone was watching him strap his erection down on his leg. He would sooner sell his bike then try and drive down the road with his dick trying to rip his pants. " Well I guess that's better."

Almost exactly after he said that, no sooner had he gotten his pants up did the little idol come out of her bedroom. He noticed slightly that she was angry and probably didn't get allot of sleep. ' Too exciting from my ride up here probably kept her up.' He thought as he went to his bike. " Im leaving." He said simply as he opened the door but the girls eyes snapped to him.

" Wait don't go!" She said hurrying up over too him but Goku didn't listen. " I'd like to thank you for helping me last night." Goku only grunted in response. " Wait would you mind being my personal bodyguard for my stay here? I can pay you well!" She said as Goku only snorted getting on his bike. " How's a hundred bucks an hour?" She asked but Goku didn't even look back. " 150?" She asked as Goku put on his helmet still ignoring her. " 250?" That did it.

Goku turned around looking at her. " You would pay a lowly bouncer like me two hundred and fifty dollars an hour to be your bodyguard?" She nodded as Goku scratched his chin. " How long is your stay?" Goku asked

" Not much more then two weeks at the latest." She said as Goku leaned his head back.

" This goes 24/7. I won't work part time." She nodded again and Goku smirked. ' 84 fucking grand! Holy shit this bitch must be nuts! She can hire an entire security team for that kind of cash.' But he wasn't about to say anything. He would be set for awhile and he wouldn't worry about missing work. " Alright but you had better keep your word that you will pay me"

' Oh I plan on it? But it will be well worth what else I plan on getting you do.'

The plot thickens? But will Chi-Chi get too Goku first or is the price of cash even to much for Goku to resist.

R & R

MajinBroli


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't Own It. 

The Bouncer

Trying To Forget

More of Goku's past is revealed as his true reason for being so screwed up becomes clearer.

Goku did just as he was now 'officially' hired for. He made a grand exit just like his entrance. He reared up his wheelie easily handling the extra weight latched onto him as they only saw a flash of their idol before she disappeared around the corner. He felt her hands grip his chest tighter as she rubbed her head on his smooth leather jacket. He saw a long line of cars in front of him and he bounced up on the curb. He flew down the sidewalk avoiding the traffic's long waits. He ignored people as they cursed and screamed at him, being only one to care only about himself he never cared what others thought. His bike only roared back onto the road as he felt a tightening on his jacket. " Take me to the nearest shopping center." He heard and only pulled down the throttle as he hit the hand brake spinning in a circle in the middle of the road. He only doubled back taking a street very badly as he swerved into the oncoming traffic and barely split between the cars. The idol on his back screamed in fear but Goku only took it head on. If he died so be it.

Finally he found his spot and skidded back over into the lane. He went back up on the curb again and used the walk ramp as his own entrance scarring the hell out of people as he spun into a parking spot his bike stopping perfectly. He switched off the ignition and took off his helmet. " Okay you can let go." He said but the frightened woman only hung onto his jacket or else she would die. He touched her head and she looked up and collapsed on his back with relief.

" Dear God! Is this how you normally drive?" She said angrily but still gasping for air.

" Do you want my motor skills to be extra? I am the best known biker in this entire city and I have done crazier shit by far then that little stunt." Goku said prying her hands from his jacket. " Besides you should of told me sooner or I wouldn't of missed the entrance." Goku said with a smirk as the idol gave up and hopped off. He let her lead him into the shopping mall. It was the best in West City but he never cared at all. He watched as she immediately went into the clothing department. Though Goku seemed to be the worst person to be in there, but he would do his job. He followed her to the swimming attire. " Do you think this looks good on me or does another color seem better?" She asked as Goku looked as the swimsuit seemed very revealing. It had only long straps covering her breasts and it laced down to her thighs which barely would cover her ass. Though it was a red and white combination.

He had a job to protect her and to have her storm off and have something happen to her if he made her upset by saying he didn't give a fuck. That would send his money down the drain. " No. I think this would look better?" He grabbed a dark black one that was held together from the front by a ring. It covered her body's front and behind better yet looked sexy. ' God what the hell have you done to me?' She picked out others following along the same lines though two were barely anything.

" I think you'll need a swimsuit." She said giving Goku a once over. " A trip to the beach wouldn't be good for your leather clothes." Goku smacked his forehead as she giggled.

" Your going to the beach? Why would you ever want to go to a giant heap of sand?" Goku groaned but she only handed him two pairs. One a dark black another a thin white.

" Alright lets go to the changing rooms I want you to tell me how I look." Goku followed her like a whipped dog. ' God this is so degrading.' She walked into one as Goku sat outside on the bench. A toothpick now firmly wedged between his teeth. He ignored all the looks from the female customers who saw him sitting there. But his eyes watched as the clothing fell and the dainty legs slip into the swimsuit. He waited until the door opened as he watched her body step out. " Isn't that a little tight in there?" Goku asked eyeing that it was almost sticking to her body. He could see her nipples sticking out through the damn fabric. Though unknowingly his eyes saw her nether region in detail.

" What? Do I look fat in it?" She asked turning around giving her little bottom a suggestive wiggle for Goku. A blush came to his face and she smiled inside. " Is my ass not covered?" She bent over as her rump was only two feet from Goku's face.

" No, no its fine." Goku looked away as he began to gnaw on the toothpick. ' Don't think about it!' He commanded himself and partly thanking himself for earlier strapping his dick to his leg with his belt. He didn't get an erection hardly at all but today he was horny! He knew the pain that sex did to any woman, though not always just physical. He had seen so many times the anger in Chi-Chi's eyes as she watched couples walk around seemingly in love. He swore never to create such anger, such pain in any person. The atrocities his father had done were only physical sometimes but it was so degrading what he did afterwards. True that he was a virgin but only in his own mind...

( Flashback)

His father threw the woman in Goku's room. His smirk was one of evil as Goku pretended to be asleep but his father only kicked him off the bed not caring what happened to him. " Get up boy." He would hear as he looked up over the bed terrified. " Don't look so fucking stupid you worthless brat! You know what to do." His father laughed as Goku shook his head.

" No I don't like it father! Please don't make me do it again." Goku begged but his father's dark eyes glared down at the young child. Barely twelve years old and he was doing his father's own evil deeds. Before if he cried or asked not to do it his father would smack him and beat him down until he sobbed and cried saying he would do it.

" I can always beat you down brat. I can kick your ass if you don't do it!" His father spat reminding him of every beating that he had done to him. Goku could only nod weakly. " Good now i'll sit back and watch." But his eyes went to the horrified woman who he had abused badly. " Hurt my son you little fucking whore. Leave a mark and I personally will whip your ass until your brain dead." He sneered.

Goku only got up still wearing his kiddy pajama's. He dropped his clothes and hung his head as his father walked up behind him smirking evilly. " Fuck her boy." The woman made no move but let the child take her body. His father laughed as Goku's large size although only a child he was fairly big and almost as big as him but he knew that wouldn't happen.

Goku cried pitifully as he began to do his father's work which he was only stopped as his father got her aroused, though against her will. Goku watched as his father pulled out a camera. In a flash the woman's fate was sealed. " Hehe! What a whore you are. Fucking my little boy to get back at me. Oh I wonder what everyone would think of you if they saw you getting kicks out of making a child fuck your ass!" His father laughed waving the picture in his hands.

" Now you belong to me bitch and if you say a word to anyone these pictures hit front page." His father knew how to scare people into submission and it always worked. He pulled out his erection and forced it into her mouth making her suck him off. Goku although hated it could not deny the pleasure he got and he went to release on her stomach. His father snapped another picture as Goku fell weeping on her chest as thick white gobs of his young seed splattered across her belly. " Your a fucking whore rapping a child." His father glared at Goku who gathered his clothes and ran out crying but he didn't care. He watched as the door slammed shut.

Goku would only sprint quickly as he cried. He would go into Raditz room the only place his father wouldn't touch him in and he could stay there until Raditz came back or curl into the corner hoping that he could just stay there. While ignoring the screams in the next room.

Goku's innocence and young childhood was used in his father's schemes to get nearly seventeen women as his personal whores. One of them told the police but his father wasn't an idiot as he said it was all a fabrication and he had proof that it wasn't him that she claimed who raped her. It had been the other way around but it wasn't him who had been on the receiving end." No officer look what they did to my son!" He held up the photos and the officers looked away in disgust.

They bought it all. The woman only had a story and nothing more." Im sorry sir we thank you for the evidence and the charges will be dropped. Sorry for disturbing you, but would you like to send your son to a counselor to get over this problem?" The officer asked handing him a sheet of paper with a well know counselor. " This is all free sir, they will help your son get through when you send him there." His father took it kindly and shook his hand.

" Thank you I will send him there immediately." His father closed the door and he only laughed evilly tossing the paper in the trash. " Well boy I guess that bitch will learn her place and you've just gotten me a huge chunk of money so tonight i'll let you choose the bitch to fuck!" His father's laughter scarring Goku as he shrunk into couch. But it was still another three years until when Goku was taken from his father at age fifteen after the two had gotten into an all out fight.

Goku was only half as big as he was today but he was still just as pissed and had the skills to fight. " Fuck you old man! Im sick of having you do this to these damn women!" Goku spat as his father was about to dial up a number to get one to fuck. But he only ignored Goku and continued. " What ignoring me now?" Goku was sick of his father making him do this. Goku flung his back heel straight into his neck slamming him into the wall. " Get up you sick old fuck! I am tired of watching you hurt people who have nothing to do with mom's death. And I will not let her death result in the torture of innocent women because your too fucking drunk and stupid half the time to get married again."

Goku only saw the fist flying at him and Goku crashed through the wall. " I will make you pay for saying that to me! I give you one fuck after another and your still a spoiled brat!" His father moved to grab him by his collar but Goku flipped on his stomach and mule kicked him straight into the fridge.

" Is that all your ass gives about? Im fucking disgusted by your fucking ass! I never wanted to rape any women it was all you who made me do it!" Goku screamed grabbing the chair by the table and slamming it straight down breaking it. " I can never have a girlfriend, I can never look at a woman anyway besides how you fucking touched them!" Goku brought the chair down on his father's head. It broke apart as Goku grabbed him by his collar and punched him straight in the mouth.

His old man was a former ranger so he wasn't totally defenseless. He grabbed Goku's arm and slammed him down on the kitchen floor and wrenched on his arm. " Women aint worth this boy! But i'll break your damn arm to show you just how fucking pathetic you are!" Goku screamed as his father began to bend it the wrong direction. " Your mother would be so ashamed of you right now!" Goku grabbed a glass shard in his hand and swung up cutting his father's face leaving a scar. Blood fell on the floor as Goku kicked him off him and got to his feet.

" Mom would be thanking me for what I am going to do! You make her death seem like my fault but its all your's !But if you don't like that thought i'll gladly send you to fucking hell where you belong!" Goku screamed slashing his face again and kicked him in the stomach. His knee crashed upwards sending him back on floor sputtering. " I swear I am going to kill you!"

The neighbors had listened to enough as Goku and his father fought violently. The police showed up as Goku kicked him through the door. " Die you fucking rapist! I swear your gonna fucking pay!" Goku grabbed him by the throat and kicked his face again adding another bruise and cut to the numerous Goku had inflicted in his rage. The police ran up the stairs but Goku was not going to let anyone stand in his way. He drop kicked one into the other sending them back down the stairs as Goku lifted his old man's back as half of him was faced with a good fifteen foot drop head first into the ground. " This is for every damn woman you've made me rape! I hope you enjoy your fall-!" Goku's scream was hitched as a taser nailed him through his back. His body fell backwards as his muscles tensed tightly the taser's voltage making him helpless. Goku could only watch as the police grabbed him. His hands were forced behind his back. A crowd had gathered as Goku was put in hand cuffs and put in the back of a police car as his father was being taken a look at by paramedics.

His time at the police station wasn't much as they set him down in a chair and the investigator stood across from him. " Well kid you have some serious charges for a minor, attempt in murder is not taken lightly in South City." Goku only spat angrily. " Listen here you punk! I will not have your attitude here in my precinct now are you going to co-operate or not."

" Even if I did co-operate you wouldn't believe my story, you would believe my father no matter what the fuck I say." Goku snarled his fists tightening as he dug them deeply into the handcuffs. " All you cops don't do shit when you say your here to protect the innocent but not once in my life have I ever seen that! You will side with my father so just fucking put me in jail, I don't ever want to be with his ass anymore." Goku said and shut up. He didn't speak only stared as they tried asking him questions.

Goku was put in solitary confinement, one for not being co-operative, two for trying to break the hand cuffs, and three he was dangerous to a whole prescient of fifty or more armed police officers. He only laid down and stared at the ceiling for three whole days, he didn't eat or drink the food that was put inside he just let himself waist away. He wasn't going to rot in any prison, he was going to die. He was barely conscious and not even moving when the police came to grab him for another round of questioning. He was dragged as he had no energy too even stand. He was set down in a chair as Goku heaved for air, his stomach twisting into knots as he felt that if starving himself would work now was probably time to go.

He looked up as not the investigator came in but a counselor who was provided to see if Goku was mentally stable to perform the crime of which he was being accused. The counselor only took one look at Goku when he slumped to the floor in a heap. Goku lost himself in those few fleeting moments when he saw lights flashing before his eyes...

( End Flashback )

Goku's dark eyes flared to life as anger and pain ripped through his mind.' I am not going to be like my father. No I swear I won't!'

" Well I guess this one should do. The other's are too skimpy when you compare them." She said upon seeing his reaction which scared her. " Here you go try these on." She said handing him the pair of thin white swim trunks. " I know the black goes with your style but I think you should try a little variety." Goku only scowled but made no further words as he snagged them and went inside the dressing room. He dropped his pants and jacket throwing on the tight pair of swim trunks.

Meanwhile Chi-Chi was inside the same store not more then fifty feet away. ' What am I doing here honestly?' She thought as she held up a red tank top. ' Would Goku like the red or would it-! Enough I swear I am going to get through this. I don't want or like Goku at all.' She told herself but her mind wasn't so sure. ' If he didn't why would you care? Why would you want or need to get through it? If you didn't like him why do you love watching him walk around in those tight leather pants. Face it girl you can't keep up the act.' Chi-Chi felt like crying but her pride wouldn't let her. All because of one gentle touch of the lips had turned her anger towards all men to now make an exception for one. She looked up and nearly fell over as Goku stood wearing nothing but white swim trunks. The definition on his body was even greater then she remembered, in the dark bar where his outline and basic form was shown, that was nothing to this!

But as she looked over the bouncy young idol who had Goku blaring away with her was looking him over. ' I thought Goku hated people and company?' She thought but obviously not as he went back to change into his usual attire. Inside she felt incredibly jealous that the girl could actually order him around. " Maybe there old boyfriend and girlfriend? After all everyone is young once." But that only stung as Goku might still like her. Chi-Chi watched as the blonde bitch walked away with Goku right behind her. She wanted to find out if her suspicion was true.

This was a little rushed more then likely but I wasn't exactly sure how to work out this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

The Bouncer

Feelings For Each Other or Another?

Goku had felt miserable since he got the job for working for this idol. He was bored out of his Goddamn mind! Nothing to fight, the few people that got close backed away like scared chickens but it did nothing to alleviate his stress. He was tired of just getting drunk half the time and falling asleep, this job needed something to get him going. He was back at the bar to let the idol perform yet again tonight, but something was amiss with the black haired beauty. She wasn't being her usual bitchy self.

Goku looked at her in a different light now, she wasn't all in black as he stared at the red tank top underneath her jacket. Her hair was dangling loose around her shoulders not up with the bandana anymore. She was acting more feminen and Goku had too admit she was allot prettier without the tomboy look. But as she stretched next too him obviously bored herself. His eyes looked as she flipped her hair back over and watching as a wall of black silk covered her face. She had used light makeup on herself but like the sluts and whores he had seen. Her red lips were luscious and he wanted to get close while they were in the back and kiss her. But his eyes snapped away as Chi-Chi caught him. ' Fuck... here it comes.'

" Do I look good Goku? I was thinking I look like a slut, do you think so?" She said in a soft sweet voice that he wished he could hear again. His head turned, knowing best not to piss her off while he was within arms reach.

Before he could think his tongue said the words he knew he shouldn't have." Yes you look beautiful Chi-Chi, im sure no man could resist you." Goku looked away. ' I can't believe it I need something to drink!' He moved to get up from his seat but Chi-Chi grabbed his arm gently.

" Do I really Goku? Or are you just saying that because you want to leave?" She looked up at him as he sat back down.

" Yes Chi-Chi you look beautiful now can you let my arm go?" He said in a bored voice, but he looked as she leaned closer and her ruby lips touched his cheek. Goku felt it all as she pressed her soft lips against his flesh leaving a mark and rubbed his face.

" Thanks Goku. I really mean it." She said pulling back as Goku looked absolutely stunned! ' Wow all that was a peck on the cheek... well not a peck but still it was only his cheek.' But her mind wonder one thing. ' What he would do if I kissed him on the lips?'

Goku shook his head from his daze getting up and walked away. His heart was racing faster then his bike could ever go, he got up to the bar and the bartender walked over with his usual bottle. " Hey... Goku why do you have..." Goku only hung his head pitifully as the bartender looked over at the only woman with ruby red lipstick like that. " Goku? You and Chi-Chi. Man I never thought this would happen." He said with a chuckle as Goku shook his head in shame. " Biggest badass in West City dates the biggest Bitch in West City, man that's a-!" He cut off his laughter as Goku's fist snapped around his neck.

" I may not be dating her like you think you fuck but listen to my words when I say calling any woman a bitch will result in me kicking your ass so keep your damn comments to yourself understand me?" Goku snarled as the bartender nodded and Goku spat letting go. " You don't realize why Chi-Chi is who she is, you only make a person by what you see unlike me who looks by how they feel." Goku put back his fierce scowl and stormed back too his seat.

" What set you off?" Chi-Chi asked taking note of the loud thuds his boots left after driving into the floor. Goku sat down and she saw the scowl on his face.

" Tch these people know nothing. I find it hard to believe that you are the biggest bitch of West City or I am the biggest badass when no one has dared to understand us!" Goku growled pouring himself a drink.

" Well that's just how people think Goku. But they don't care about either of us. Not that we should care but I can understand how you feel with the title." Chi-Chi moved her chair closer, well past any zone of protection she might have. She was right next too him but Goku only looked ahead. She gently grabbed his hand in hers. " Goku don't ever let what other people know that you care what they think or they will only make sure that is what you become." Goku's eyes slowly turned towards her head.

( FlashBack)

Goku sat sixteen in an orphanage during his summer vacation out of school, his whole life carved into a eight by four foot space. A simple bed with a white sheet was all his life could afford in there. Kids all except him were adopted as he watched allot of those who he lived with simply leave without saying good-bye. Goku's file was the only reason that he would never be allowed to live in adoptive care. But he only laid down on the bed watching as people looked around for a young son or daughter to raise. No one wanted Goku he was a teenager, no family, no friends, only himself and that was all. Some father's had saw him in the weight room training furiously holding up more weight then the father or mother could hope to lift together. He spat and cursed at himself to push harder as his once teenage body grew with bulk.

But he would always hear their words as he worked on his fighting style. " What about the exuberant boy in there dear? He's the son we could never have and im damn sure he would have no problem making a name for himself in any sport." He always smiled but kept up his drills.

" Oh but are you sure? He seems so strong and almost violent." But Goku could understand their fear, he looked exactly as they said about him and he wouldn't deny it.

But if ever there was a chance that he could of grown up in a loving home it would never come to pass as those who worked the orphanage made sure that Goku was never placed in a family. " Oh I wouldn't pick that boy, he almost killed his father one night a year ago. All he does is train, he hates people besides the few friends he has made. But I would choose another one of our fine-!" The woman's voice turned into a shriek as Goku punched the bag clear off the chain and into the glass shaking it violently.

" Don't say anything about my past! None of you have given a shit to my story and I doubt anyone fucking will but understand this! I could be someone else, hell that's all I have ever wanted but I don't think anyone cares enough about anyone in this fucking planet! And as far as being adopted anymore just fuck it all! I'll be exactly what you fucking say I am!" Goku screamed violently as he slammed the weight room door shut and began to push himself even harder. ' They want me to be a punk! They want me to be a fucking badass then that's what they'll get!' It was that day forward he would become what they thought he was.

He would spend up to five or seven hours in the weight room growing bigger and bigger with each passing month. His body was bulging at the seems of his teenage clothes. Then he would do what else they thought, he'd be some lawless punk riding a motorcycle and trying to kill himself. He did that as well getting to know it all about motorcycles and speed bikes until he could build one in his mind piece by piece, knowing exactly how to create the bike they would expect him to be on. He got a job that year working for a construction company and was paid nearly fifteen bucks an hour. Working a thirty hour shift a week during the next two years of his summer vacation. In only that short time he had enough for new clothes and a new bike. Though getting a license was no big deal, he only showed up holding his certificates saying he had done the course only borrowing them from someone else who had an extra copy. He got on a motorcycle and he had already been riding for three months. He passed easily and got his license then decided to piss off the orphanage by doing stunts and tricks that would surely be suicidal, people saw this as they walked inside wondering just what a teenager was doing on a motorcycle and trying to kill himself. He got the entire place shut down as a result of his actions and many other things he did to ensure its closure.

" Later you fuckers and don't forget to help all the children!" Goku laughed as he bore down hard on his motorcycle and flung himself around the corner. So starting his new life alone and doing exactly what everyone thought he would become.

( End Flashback)

" Chi-Chi..." He said his eyes filled with sadness but lowered his head to hers. Chi-Chi's dark eyes and hair were mixed in the cold dark air so perfect. She knew him so well almost as if he were a book and she could know his pain, his anger, and his loneliness. He grabbed the back of her head gently as he touched her lips and then kissed her deeply. His tongue swept inside her mouth battling her own tongue as he leaned into her chair. Her hands grabbed his face and pulled her towards him. In full view of everyone as they saw the 'Bitch' and the 'Badass' in a fierce lip lock. Goku kissed her more and more his eyes wanting her, she was so perfect for him.

Chi-Chi had never had imagined Goku being a dominant and aggressive kisser, but his skill with his mouth made her moan into his, as she felt his hands pull her against him. She kissed him with all the fever that she could actually enjoying the liquor on his tongue making it a light fire inside of their kiss. They pulled away a second and getting a breath of air before going right back into a full fledged kiss. But Goku pulled himself away. " We can't keep going or I am not going to make it through the night." Goku panted restraining himself. Though his body wanted to actually willingly take Chi-Chi now was definitely not the time or place for such action.

But everyone stood stunned as the two now hugged affectionately together. A smile on both of their faces as Chi-Chi rubbed off her lipstick from Goku's face. " I can't wait." She said as Goku smiled brushing her hair back from her face. But Chi-Chi made the best of it and sat between his thighs in a single chair. She could feel his arousal pressed against her back and she could not deny that Goku was very well 'built' in every aspect of the word. But those thoughts weren't what she wanted to focus on. She let him hold her in a way she always wanted. He held her waist and his head next to hers as he whispered soft things to her.

The both of them were so focused on each other that they completely missed Goku's client on stage doing her work. Though she gasped as she caught sight of them, she was shocked too see that he would rather be with someone else! She had tried everything to get the man's attention but he wanted nothing but his job to be done. On the beach he only sat and watched with dark eyes doing his job instead of focusing on her. She talked with a lot of men in front of him but he didn't care. Why he would choose some black haired bimbo over her! She was much more prettier then the girl in his arms and she had definitely allot more money. A bouncer would rather live a bouncer then be with her? It was absurd but true as a lower woman who had nothing compared wo what she had, fame and fortune was all hers. She could see him smile as he held her and the woman in his lap only laid her head on his shoulder and spoke too him gently. But it didn't matter she didn't need him besides more then a good fuck. She could have allot better men then a low class bouncer.

" Tonight i'll collect my money and you and I can be together Chi-Chi. I promise tonight you'll get the man you've always wanted." He said kissing her neck in slow deliberate patterns as Chi-Chi reached back and grabbed his head.

The fire was back in her eyes. " Goku I may believe you now but come tomorrow morning and I find you gone or not wanting me more then sex I swear you will pay for it." She snapped out a switchblade from her hand. " I swear you will regret if you dump me for that blonde bitch." Goku's bright smile sent her worries away.

" Chi-Chi I wouldn't do that. If there was ever a time for me to walk away I would of done it long before, now I just want to be with you." And the couple held each other but eagerly awaiting when they could be alone.

Later that night Goku followed his blonde idol though not doing his last stunt. He was here for the 42 grand left of his payment and then he would cash out. He followed her onto the elevator and escorted her back to the room and awaited his payment. She only looked away angry as she handed him a silver briefcase and Goku popped it open. In cold hard cash was forty-two thousand dollars. " A pleasure doing business with you." Goku said with smirk and left the bitch all alone going back to the elevator. As he got close as man, he was an inch taller then Goku and built but by no means was bigger or stronger then Goku. He had short spiky hair and a black leather jacket on as he stepped off. A few scars on his face and one over his eye were seen as he looked up at Goku " Uhh excuse me but can you tell me where is this room?" Goku raised his eyebrow as it was the bitch's room. He told him not really caring if the man was going to do anything to her. He got his money and now he had to go get his Chi-Chi. Tonight was perfect.

He got back on his bike from the parking lot but when he went to speed off to Chi-Chi's address that she gave him, his bike only growled though not the way he wanted. " Damit a break down! Of all the fucking times!" Goku cursed as he moved his bike off the street and onto the side. He growled as he saw that his engine had misfired and one of the piston's were not moving. He growled but grabbed his kit on his bike and went to work on fixing it. But first things first as he held the briefcase in his hand.

Chi-Chi was still at her house and Goku still hadn't came back. It was 12:30 and he wasn't back when they left at 11:00. " Well where could he be? Did he get hung up?" She thought in a skimpy white nightie and waiting for her soon to be lover to come here. Her feelings had changed so much when she had spied on Goku. She caught him at the beach not gazing at the blonde but at nothing at all, he was very depressed and she had moved closer and heard his cursing and his pain. He was so full of anger and pain she couldn't believe it.

He damned his father, his brother which she found hard to believe that he had a family with his lifestyle. But what drew her too him was his mind, he was a mystery yet so simple to everyone. He showed himself to everyone as to who he was, and people saw that accepting it but as she saw him alone he was completely different. She saw the hurt in his eyes and watched as he just stared at everything barely hearing his pain felt words. " Mom im so sorry for all the pain I have caused to your once great family. " She listened in as he was the reason for his mother's death during labor. She felt sad as Goku blamed himself for his mother's death but as he spoke he sounded not only hurt but angry. " If any of those two come near me again I will kill them both. Mom forgive me should I do so but I don't have a choice for what they did to me." He knew pain like her, he could be gentle and seemed unlikely to fuck and run. But he was so innocent as he cried and she watched it all unbeknownst to him.

He was like her in many ways, taking up the job of a bouncer to get his revenge against others for the pain he had suffered. She just wanted to know that if tonight he would come clean to her. Tell her everything, and let them both forget their pain through each other. But as her clock next to her bed rolled around to 12:50 she got up and got dressed again to go find him.

She got into her corvette just as they sky began to pour down in buckets. " God the weather can't make up its mind anymore." She turned on her engine and drove off to the hotel where Goku was supposed to be. She parked out in front for the visitors spots and walked inside thought covering her hair too not get it wet. She went up to the desk where a young man was standing. " Excuse me but did a man with spiky hair and a black leather jacket come through here?" She asked as he looked to her.

" Why yes one man did." Chi-Chi was confused now.

" How long ago?" She asked and the man shrugged.

" About two hours ago why?" He asked as Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed. ' Just what would take Goku two hours to settle?'

" Do you know where he went to?" The man thought back as he had been asked the same question.

" Yes he went to room 1601 on the 18th floor said something about doing business with one of our guests." The man watched as the woman in front of him ran up to the elevator and got inside immediately pressing the button to the floor. She waited tapping her foot wondering just what Goku was doing, she walked off the elevator and jogged down to the room. She found out that the lights were off and surprisingly the door was unlocked she opened it up and the noise she heard broke her heart. " Oh my God yes! Don't stop!" She heard the bimbo scream inside very clearly along with a very male groan of bliss.

She closed the door as her heart was now shattered into a million pieces. " Goku... HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She screamed in an angry sob as the pain she felt after loosing her virginity to man that cast her out the next day came back but ten fold.

Who saw that coming? Well if you did I am really getting lazy with my writing. R & R


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

The Bouncer

Last Ride

Tradgedy between Goku and Chi-Chi

It was past midnight a day later and things had gone from bad to worse and beyond. People only watched as a car and motorcycle fly by at unsafe speeds, but with it raining heavily there was even greater danger. But as Goku the one on the motorcycle sped around the corner he wondered, what the hell had lead Goku to this he didn't know! He continued onward trying desperately to catch up to Chi-Chi as she had been upset terribly the night before but now she was completely distraught with anguish. ' What could of happened to her?' He thought as he continued keeping up with Chi-Chi who wasn't going to stop any time soon. He tried to get close but she nearly ran him of the road. He couldn't just let her drive around, he had to be with her even if she was in pain.

( Flashback)

Goku had finished repairing his bike out in the parking lot but had gotten drenched in the down pour. He was washing his black and greasy hand's after the hard work but though he was sure his night was ruined with Chi-Chi but at least he could give her a reasonable excuse for why he was late. Strangely though even with his mind as screwed up as it was he really wanted to be with Chi-Chi. He never knew such emotion towards another being in all his life, nothing had ever brought out a gentle caring side from deep within or brought out desire that only Chi-Chi be the one to quell.

He finished wiping his hands and carried his leather jacket on his back and his boots in another, they were soaked and didn't want to bother with them. He stepped outside the bathroom just as he saw Chi-Chi sobbing hysterically and running out the door. " Chi-Chi!" Goku yelled chasing after her. His feet bare he moved like the wind and he was behind her. But when he grabbed her shoulder he was met with a punch that sent him back to the floor.

" Don't touch me you asshole!" Goku could see her makeup had begun to run down her face as she was obviously very sad and angry. " I can't believe you stood me up? I should of known that you were just looking to screw me and every other bitch in this damn hotel!" She screamed as the rain poured in front.

" Chi-Chi what the hell are you talking about? I haven't done anything to anyone here! I was just about to leave when I saw you!" Goku said getting back up but rubbing his jaw. ' Damn that hurt but what is she talking about?'

" Don't play games with me you piece of shit male trash! You just decided to have sex the blonde bimbo then once you were done with her come and screw me weren't you!" She screamed as tears ran down her face. " I can't believe that I thought I loved you when obviously your just a fucking asshole! So go back to your little slut I don't ever want to see you again!" She screamed but Goku grabbed her again.

" Chi-Chi I have no idea what you are talking about! I didn't fuck that bitch I wouldn't even if I wanted to. I just want to be with you." He said in a gentle voice but Chi-Chi didn't buy it. She drove her knee straight into his groin making him double over in sheer agony.

" Go screw yourself prick. I can't believe I thought you might actually be different but your just a mindless male with a dick and looking to use it. I don't ever want too see you again Goku!" She spat but Goku wasn't done.

" I swear Chi-Chi I don't have a clue what your talking about! I saved myself only for you I swear, I wouldn't touch anyone who sells any part of their body. The voice the body, the mind. Hell its all the same to me!" Goku groaned out as he was still cupping his aching jewels. " You could only be the one for me Chi-Chi... I-!" He was knocked to the side as Chi-Chi nailed the side of his face with her boot. He grunted and groaned as the blow hurt hell.

" Chi-Chi please don't leave me!" Goku begged as he tried to get up. " Please just look at me and tell me that you want me to go away, I don't know what you have been thinking but I swear that I was fixing my bike in the parking lot for the last two hours. Please Chi-Chi let me prove to you that it wasn't what you think." Goku said pleadingly as she looked at him. The tears were still in her eyes and she was obviously thinking that it wasn't what she was making it out to be.

" Prove it then. Make me believe you." Chi-Chi said as Goku got to his feet and walked up to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her back and held her close.

" I swear Chi-Chi I didn't screw that blonde bitch. She's not nearly as pretty, or with enough fire to even be worth it." Goku said gently in her ear and Chi-Chi hugged him back tearfully. " All I want is you Chi-Chi, no one else that's all I want." He whispered and she broke down crying in his arms. He sat down on the ground still holding Chi-Chi as she cried in his arms.

" Alright Goku... just please take me home." She asked and Goku nodded, his bike wasn't going anywhere as it was. He took Chi-Chi's keys and set her down in the car. He got around to the other side and went home ignoring the pelting rain on the car. He went to her address as he already had it memorized in his head. He parked in a spot and turned the car off. He got out and picked Chi-Chi up and carried her into her house. He let his wet pants drop to the floor wearing only his boxers as he walked inside her bedroom. He pulled off her jacket and pants without a word or care as she was only in her bra and panties. He pulled back the sheets and got into bed next to her. Though the truth of the situation could only bring about the truth as he spoke. " I... Chi-Chi...I love you." He said gently brushing her wet hair away from her face. He never before wanted it, he thought it would bring only pain though it had earlier, now it was well worth it. Chi-Chi kissed him on the lips.

" I love you to Goku." She sighed happily into his chest. Her head resting just below his chin, and Goku only wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as she fell asleep in his arms and he could only do the same with her there.

( End Flashback)

Goku ran alongside her banging on the window. " Chi-Chi please stop I don't want to see you get hurt! Please just stop!" Goku yelled but she only swerved making Goku back off and he growled and tried keeping her pace. It wasn't going to be too long until she got into an accident. And that was the last thing he wanted to happen to her. He loved her, she must of been told something or heard something that wasn't true. He was going to prove it to her that he did love her but he didn't want her to get herself killed!

Chi-Chi couldn't believe it, she had been so fooled by his innocent eyes and pure thoughts to see the truth. Goku had cheated on her and he only lied blatantly telling her that she was the only one he wanted to be with. But it wasn't true, she found out the truth. She was to overcome by her feelings for him to actually see the truth that Goku was nothing more then a common screw and dump kind of man. She found it hard to believe but she overheard the truth. She ignored

( Flashback)

She was back at the bar that evening just as the clean up crew from the night before was finishing up their work as she overheard two of the blonde bimbo's assistants talking. " Yeah she's such a slut I can't believe she actually did that." Chi-Chi sat down seemingly uninterested but listened in. She had a knack for finding out things on people to just know what too look out for.

" But what can you do, she has everything I kind of figured even a guy like that would take the chance." Chi-Chi listened to that as she leaned her chin on her hands.

" But still you don't need to go off doing that after some dude dumps you like that, I don't care how hot or built the guy is you don't just hop in the sack because he's cute." She heard them both list a few more problems but they still weren't done.

" She has a thing for bad boy's I guess the leather jacket and motorcycle are all she really wants but still she could find someone allot better then street scum." Now Chi-Chi was really interesting. ' Leather jacket? Motorcycle? She can't mean Goku can she...'

" But with all the spiky hair and that I guess any girl with a low self esteem would jump into bed with him though it sounds like he isn't the animal she was hoping for." She heard them both giggle.

" Yah he was done in like half an hour, man for being as much as a badass look as he gave off im not sure he even knew what he was doing. But you know that dude... what's his name... oh yah its Goku isn't it!" The one said as the other nodded.

" Yeah but he looked a little different last night when we saw him walk down the hallway. His hair was all standing up but I guess even he has to look good doesn't he?" They both laughed again. " Yeah she even paid him to screw her. Man that was a huge waste don't you think!" They both busted out laughing but Chi-Chi's heart broke. The man who took her home last night, who carried her into bed and told her that he loved her was also the blonde bitches paid lover!

The reality set in as Goku had cheated on her last night! ' We weren't even a real couple or had even gone on a single date and he's already fucking other women! I can't believe that I was so taken in by his looks and eyes. I thought that he was telling the truth I really did but here's the proof right in front of me.' She remembered as Goku only was wearing his pants that night. He had probably just finished his 'business deal' and found that she had seen it and decided to come and apologize before getting ready to go see her that night.

' Im such a fool! I can't believe it in two days my one true love has completely changed into what I hate! Its all true, men are nothing more then perverts!' Chi-Chi felt like crying but would never do so in a public place. She simply told her boss that she was not feeling well at all and he let her go have the day off. She got into her car and began to cry. She had been so stupid!

She believed that Goku didn't do it, but then the people there seemed to know who he was. They knew about his spiky hair, leather jacket and motorcycle. They even knew his name! She only put her keys in the ignition and went home, and not to surprising he wasn't there. Not a note or anything telling her where he would be.

No he left her all alone but she knew where to find him. She drove back to the hotel and there right in front was his bike and she saw him with his jacket over his shoulder and boots on his feet. A shiny metal briefcase in his hand, she didn't want to let him know that she saw him. No she would confront him when he got back. She drove home though utterly pissed at herself for falling for Goku's act the night before. She was so truly gullible. She went inside and sat in the living room waiting to get back and sure enough a minute later he was there. A big smile on his face as he walked inside. " Hey Chi-Chi! I thought you were working what happened?" He asked and Chi-Chi sat back on her chair.

" No I took today off, and just where were you?" She asked glaring at him.

" I went back to the hotel and got my things that I left there last night. I forgot about my money and my jacket. Why do you ask Chi-Chi?" She only laughed.

" Why do I ask? Why shouldn't I when I heard about your little trip to the bimbo's place last night!" She screamed angrily. Goku took a step back as she screamed. " You lied to me! Everyone saw you go inside and they even knew it was you the one who was screwing her!"

" Chi-Chi don't start this again. I did not screw, bang, fuck, or ravish her. I had a problem with my bike and I left the briefcase at the desk, I went back to get them because I only remembered this ten minutes ago." Goku said but Chi-Chi only grabbed a nearby picture and hurled it at him.

" Liar! You are such a liar Goku! You have been making everything up! Inside that isn't money for being her bodyguard but her lover! You screwed her last night and were ready to come and do the same thing to me again!" She grabbed things from the kitchen and hurled them at Goku who blocked them. " You bastard I hate you! Just leave my house, leave my life! I want you gone!" She screamed throwing a pot at him.

Goku dodged the flying objects thrown at him. He ran quickly to tackle Chi-Chi to the floor though not to hurt her. " Listen to me Chi-Chi! I swear I did no such thing! I don't want anything more then you why can't you see that damit!" He cursed as she kicked and flailed trying to get loose. But she got loose and knocked him back over.

" Just go away! I want you out of my life!" She screamed grabbing her car keys and running out the door. She got into her car as Goku came outside, the sky had darkened and it began to rain but she just wanted to get away from him. He grabbed her car door as she sped off. He stumbled as he lost his grip on the car door but she heard his bike start back to life as he came flying after her.

( End Flashback)

The streetlights were on as the rain was still coming down hard but Chi-Chi just wanted to get away from him. Away from this man that she thought who could love her. She ignored everyone and everything in her way as she took a hard left with Goku following right behind her. " Chi-Chi no don't do this! Please pull over! Please just talk with me!" She heard him yell but she didn't want to listen to a word he said. She never wanted to hear anything from him again.

The streetlights and the blurry visions of light were only brief flashes before both of them as they continued to drive. The rain slick road continued to split like the waves as it came down in buckets but neither of them thought of slowing down. The sky fired a lightning bolt across the air as the two only continued to fly along the street.

Neither one noticing the car that didn't see the two speeding along. Goku and Chi-Chi only saw it until it was too late. The screech of brakes was heard as the driver hit the brakes thought not enough to help. A loud crash of metal and twisting steel was heard as Goku's back tire was hit. The wheel was ripped off as Goku spun around and his bike flipped him off. Goku only crashed into the wet cement his body twisting as wet and large cracks as his body hit the ground over and over again. He skidded a few feet but then he didn't feel much of anything.

His body was numb and his mind couldn't register anything except the blood pooling around him. He looked down and saw a deep gash in his stomach, the dark crimson liquid spilled from his stomach. His visor was shattered into pieces as his face was cut up but his head was still intact. One of his legs was twisted badly in the wrong direction. His head hit the pavement as the driver from the car had gotten out and rushed over to him. " Hold on buddy i'll call an ambulance." The man said but looked away from the badly damaged Goku. Goku's line of thought wasn't much as he stared up into the rain. " Yes there has been and accident and we need immediate medical attention!... Were on Rockridge just past the cinema... Please hurry I don't think he's going to make it if you don't." Goku didn't care as he laid his head back. " Hold on... Comon you can make it. "

" Doesn't matter... im going to die... I don't care its what ive always wanted..." Goku said as his eyes slowly fell. The blood loss sending him into a state of shock and his eyes rolled back as his mind shut down. The driver tried to get Goku to come back but it wasn't helping. An ambulance came the other way and stopped quickly as they jumped out.

A stretcher was pulled out and Goku was gently yet quickly loaded up on the ambulance. " Comon its a deep puncture wound, it might of hit an artery!" They said putting Goku in the back. " GO GO GO!" The driver of the ambulance heard as he sped off sirens blazing to the hospital. Inside it didn't matter as they immediately went to putting pressure on the injury. " Damit he's loosing to much blood! Comon damit go faster!" The man said as he watched the man in his car slowly slipping away.

" Pulse is dropping. Blood pressure dropping, he's going into cardiac arrest!" The other medic said as his hands put his fingers on Goku's neck. The ambulance stopped as they had a team ready, they put Goku on the new medical cart and ran inside as the doctors rushed him into emergency room.

" Move comon we've got to clean and check this wound quickly." The doctor said as they quickly opened up the wound and went to work. Goku was no longer conscious as they used a breathing tube to keep his chest rising. The doors closed as the medical team tried to keep the man alive. " The wound is closed, how's his blood type coming along people." The doctor quickly clamped the artery down stopping the main blood loss, but the injuries were extensive inside.

" Blood type O negative get four liters quickly we'll get more once he's stabilized." The nurse rushed out to get the new blood ready as they continued to work. " His pulse is still dropping." Another said watching the monitor. The low beeps slowly the low beeps faded and flat lined as a single long beep filled the room into silence.

If you think the stories done. Your wrong im not done yet


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

The Bouncer

Repercussions

Chi-Chi's car only continued on not at all seeing the accident behind her only noticing that Goku wasn't behind her anymore. She slowed down as her tears and crying died down as she pulled in her driveway. She turned off the engine and went inside her house but was still crying that night not at all aware that Goku's bike had been hit and he was now in the hospital with no pulse left. She was so upset that Goku decided to follow her, she wanted to get away from him and now nothing more she wanted him back with her. ' God just let me get on with my life, let me forget him. He's only what everyone says he is, he'll never change for me.'

She curled up in her bed staying on the side where she was last night not wanting to sleep where Goku had been the night before. The night slowly passed as she couldn't fall asleep. She only reached grabbing the remote hoping that she could forget her problems and get some rest. The T.V. flashed on as there was something new coming in on the news. " There has been an accident on Rockridge road, the police have quardened off the area as the wreckage is slightly extensive. We only know that a motorcycle which can no longer be recognized as to who it belonged to. And a car which had minor damage as the rider of the motorcycle is now in the emergency room. Though it is unfortunate to say this on the news but the outlook is not very good. We go too the scene now."

Chi-Chi watched as a news reporter standing out in the rain as the ground was scattered with piles of torn metal. " Thank you Mark, as you can see behind me the police are working on the cause of the accident but only a few steps behind me is the remains of the motorcycle." Chi-Chi looked as the back wheel was torn off, the engine with huge dents and cracks in the side. The handle bars smashed. The frame was snapped in half as the covering was tossed and ripped apart. " We only know that the rider was wearing a helmet but from what reports from the driver and police, the injuries to that rider are life threatening to fatal."

" Do we have any idea who the rider was?" The newscaster asked as the screen split into the two different news crews.

" Well from what was found from the driver's name from the license found was Goku Son..." The rest of the report was lost as Chi-Chi heard it. Goku... no she must of heard it wrong. " Mr. Son was taken to the hospital by an emergency ambulance where doctors are working on him as we speak but apparently the injuries are more then enough to kill any person." Chi-Chi's mouth opened but no words came out.

" Are they giving a probability for the survival of the driver? And the extent of the injuries?"

" They say less than ten percent but its always best just to have hope in these situations. The injuries were very severe as a gash from what police think were the metal handle bars left a good one inch long and deep cut. A broken leg, and multiple broken bones mainly in the torso area-!"

" Im sorry to cut you off but a report from the hospital has just announced that Goku Son no longer has a pulse but are trying their best to revive him." Chi-Chi gasped as she heard his name again. ' Goku! Please no!' She thought grabbing her jacket and a pair of pants. She sprinted out the door and back into her car. She was out and down the road in record time as she went to the hospital.

She was out of her car and running up inside the hospital to the receptionist. " Where is Goku!" Chi-Chi said panting as the receptionist. " Please where is he?" She watched as the woman typed something up and turned shaking her head.

" Im sorry but he's not able to see anyone, he's still in the operating room but I don't think he made it mam." Chi-Chi shook her head and sprinted to the emergency room. " Hey mam you can't go in! Stop her!" She yelled to one the guards who chased her down the hallway only to be dropped to the floor by Chi-Chi's fist.

She ran inside though she shouldn't and the staff looked up. " Where is he? Where's Goku tell me now!" Chi-Chi said as the staff around the operating table looked away. The doctor approached her, blood covering his hands and his medical mask and glasses were still on.

" Im sorry mam but he's not responding to resuscitation... He's dead mam. There is nothing more me and my staff can do." The doctor said as Chi-Chi then noticed the white sheet draped over the operating table. Chi-Chi pushed past him and pulled back the sheet to reveal Goku's face. Blood and numerous cuts were still on his face and she broke down in tears over his body. The doctor looked at his staff letting them know wordlessly to let the woman have her space.

" Goku please don't leave me! Im sorry I shouldn't done it im so sorry!" She cried holding his face in her hands. Patches of his hair were bloody, she couldn't stop herself from crying as she held his face. " You can't forgive me anymore Goku... Im so sorry I should of tried to work things...out! Dear God please don't let this be real!" She cried out in sobs as Goku's eyes were rolled back in his head. She couldn't believe that because of her actions she killed someone! Someone who had really only tried to be nice to her for once in a long while. She brushed back her hair as her tears fell. " Goku..." She sniffled before leaning down to kiss his lips one last time. She could only breathe out her last breathe inside watching as she pumped up his chest with her air. " Goku please don't leave me like this!" She screamed in tears her fist coming down hard on his chest. His body bucked upwards from the force of the blow.

The doctor went over to her. He pulled off his gloves and touched her shoulders gently. " Mam you should leave, we must clean this all up." He said trying to be consoling with his words. But as Chi-Chi pulled away the little heart monitor let out a light beep. The staff's head snapped up as they saw the small thumps of his heart on the monitor.

" His pulse is back, blood pressure is starting to rise! He's coming back!" One of the nurses said looking at his vitals. The meters began to rise slowly

" Goku? Goku!" Chi-Chi said watching as his chest barely rose and his breathing was slight.

The doctor looked over shocked but smiled underneath his mask. " Alright get the transfer blood in him at once, attach a breathing tube and iv's for tonight once we finish up. Then put him in critical if he improves after the rest of the operation." The doctor gently rubbed Chi-Chi's shoulders. " Mam I don't know how you did just that, but thank you, you've just saved his life." The doctor had the nurse escort Chi-Chi outside into the waiting room letting them work. Of course the nurse helped out the unconscious security guard who was grateful once he was woken back up.

Chi-Chi sat by herself in the waiting room for hours waiting until she could go see Goku again. It wasn't until four hours later as Chi-Chi had nodded off in the chair the doctor came out. He gently touched her shoulder waking Chi-Chi. " Miss go back home, we've stabilized him but he's still in critical condition. After tomorrow you'll be able too see him once he makes it through tomorrow he should be fine."

" Thank-you." Chi-Chi said getting up as the doctor smiled and lead her to the door.

" I don't know how exactly you resuscitated the young man but its not in any textbook ive ever seen. But miracles happen so I guess he should be fine. What's your name Miss so I can add it when you wish to see him. As well as a phone number so we can contact you when he's out of the critical stage." The doctor asked pulling out a small notepad from his back pocket.

" Its Chi-Chi Mao and my phone number is 653-8892." She said with a said smile as the doctor looked at her, his hand still writing down the name and phone number.

" So you must be Mr. Son's girlfriend?" The doctor asked as Chi-Chi only hung her head.

" I was... he and I got into a fight but I couldn't just... I had to see him even if he might die..." Chi-Chi said hiding the tears that were ready to fall.

" Its alright. He'll be happy to see someone around still caring for him even if you two did get into a fight anyone can forgive, everyone needs love but you just have to be there for each other. I just hope you two can work it out." The doctor said leaving Chi-Chi and heading back to make sure Goku was all set for the night and the shifts to check up on him were set.

Chi-Chi left the hospital, though not happy but still upset with herself for nearly killing Goku all because she didn't want to listen to him. Sure he had hurt her emotionally but still just because he did them and at least tried to apologize. She felt the tears ready to fall from her face but held them back as she pulled back into her house. She got out and walked back inside, still she held her tears back as real reason for Goku's near fatality was on her shoulders. Even if she had brought him back she wasn't to sure that Goku would even want to see her.

Chi-Chi awoke the next morning still depressed but a little better after a night's rest. She didn't get any calls so Goku was still in critical condition. She knew she had the day off from work today so she was stuck at home worrying herself to death. She couldn't watch T.V. it wouldn't keep her thoughts straight, she only sat in the living room next to her phone worrying and just praying that she got the phone call saying she could come in and see him. But the phone didn't ring all day.

She got up as the time read about eight'o'clock at night. Time passed quickly for her as she decided to at least eat something before going back too bed. She got out her basic meal for a salad and reached for the fridge as the phone rang. Chi-Chi jumped out of her skin as the whole day had been silent. She ran to the phone and picked it up. " Hello!" She said in a rather loud voice but her nerves had been on edge.

" Miss. Chi-Chi Mao correct?" The voice on the end asked and Chi-Chi was holding her breath.

" Yes this is she. Who is this?" Chi-Chi asked praying it was the answer she had been seeking.

" This is the hospital and we have been asked to inform you that Goku Son has been stabilized. You can come in at anytime."

" Really! Thank-you so much. I'll be in soon." Chi-Chi hung up the phone not waiting for a goodbye. She let out one huge sigh of relief as she went to throw on her jacket. She grabbed her car keys, forgetting about the dinner she left out as she got in her car and drove to the hospital.

She parked and briskly walked inside. She saw the receptionist. " Excuse me but where can I find Goku Son?" She asked the receptionist grabbed a clipboard. She went down the line with her finger and then stopped as she found Goku's room number.

" It's room 317 on the fourth floor, take a right off the elevators and you'll be right there." Chi-Chi bowed her head in a thank-you and went off to the elevators. She pressed the button to the forth floor. She got off and took a right, and down the rows of rooms was room 317. She could see the door was open and she walked on in and the sight inside was one less then pleasant.

Inside was Goku, or who she thought. Numerous machines and wires were attached all over his body. Fluid bags and Iv's were all around as a oxygen mask was placed over his mouth. His one leg was hoisted in the air and in a tight white caste. His ribs and chest were all bandaged and covered with wounds. Even his face had a few good cuts. " Here already?" Chi-Chi turned around seeing the operating doctor from last night. " I would of thought to let you rest but I guess they called you." The doctor walked up beside looking over Goku's battered form.

" How is he?" Chi-Chi asked biting her bottom lip as she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. The heavy injuries were all because her.

" Physically his body will heal but mentally that's a far different story." The doctor shook his head. " With the amount of blood loss and extensive injuries he is in a coma, were not sure if he had any serious mental trauma but still he could be paralyzed or physically disabled."

" Can he still go back to normal? Or is this permanent?" Chi-Chi asked hoping for at least some good news. ' Oh Goku im so sorry!'

" Its impossible to tell, there is brain activity but being a coma its difficult to determine the amount of trauma a person can have caused. Its not likely he'll walk out of here the same, more then likely he'll either have memory loss. Possible mental problems or retardation. Or at worst his mind will remain in a coma, though for exactly how long its impossible to tell, either a few days, months, even years or he may never come out." The doctor saw the sadness on Chi-Chi's face but he had to tell her the truth. He couldn't give her false hope in a situation that appeared hopeless. " There is nothing else we can do but you may stay here as long as you want." The doctor left the room leaving her all alone inside.

Chi-Chi sat down in one of the chairs and pulled it up alongside the bed. Goku looked so badly hurt and injured it was hard to imagine what the injuries looked underneath the bandages. Her hand grabbed Goku's limp one. She squeezed it lightly as she could only imagine what would happen if Goku were too remain like this, stuck inside his own body. She could be touching him but so far from his mind.

" Goku I can't say I am sorry enough to tell you how bad I feel." She said holding his hand. Seeing the gentle rise and fall of his chest as the light mist came from his oxygen mask. His eyes were closed and he could only lay there, he couldn't utter a sound to her or to anyone. He was gone from this world and locked away inside his mind.

" I never knew a man like you could ever exist in this world, your tough and hard on the outside being exactly what everyone wants you to be. But when I see you your there for me only. I can't undo time or wish this never happened. I just want to say im sorry, im sorry for not trying to listen to you, for getting you like this." She rubbed his hand feeling that it was cool hoping to just warm it up a little.

" I thought that all you wanted was just my body, but then I realized that if that were true why would you risk it all for me? Just for me you nearly gave your life." Chi-Chi spoke hearing the low beeps of his heart monitor next to her.

" Its all so ironic that I pushed you away because the one thing I wanted, you were willing to give me. You would of followed me until we both were killed, nothing would of stopped you and all for me. Goku your so loving and kind!" Her voice cracked as she began to cry on his bed. " I threw it all back in your face just because I was jealous! I am so stupid to do that to you." Chi-Chi began to sob as both of her hands grabbed his.

" Please come out of this for me Goku. I want to say I am sorry, I want you to be here with me again. I want to be loved by someone again, Goku I need you more then anything ever before." She said looking up and wiping her tears. " I don't ever want to be without you." She kissed his forehead gently before sitting back down next to him.

The sky outside was dark and the rise of the full moon shined over the city, bringing light even to the darkest of alleys, houses, and people as its rays flowed over the hospital settling on the two inside room 317. Chi-Chi had fallen asleep, her head on his bead with his hand on top of her own. She wanted to be here, she didn't want to leave him. She wanted him to wake up and the first thing he would see to be her. Not a doctor or a nurse who he would never trust but though she worried he would want her to be the last on his list of people to see. Whether that was the case or not she would remain by his side until she was pulled away.

Chi-Chi sat by his side never leaving the room for a full week, not a moment she wasn't by his side except to use the bathroom or eat the food some of the nurses brought for her. She talked to him even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She talked about her childhood, her father, her training. All of her life before she had met him, even the bad parts that she people didn't know. Everything she could think about, her favorite things, her likes and dislikes. Her old school and her old town. She shared everything with him.

She used her vacation time to be with him, work could be forgotten for now. All she wanted was to be by his side. Slowly she saw some of the bandages get taken off by the nurses and more and more of his injuries healed before her eyes. Still he was not there with his mind next to her. They removed the oxygen mask as his chest and torso had healed letting him breathe on his own. But as each day passed she grew less and less hopeful for his return that almost seemed like it would never come. The nights were long and the days even longer, each morning he remained the same never changing.  
On day ten as Chi-Chi was still sleeping by his side and the sun began to rise. Chi-Chi felt herself awaken as her hand was in an uncomfortable position. She tried to pull it back but it didn't move slowly her mind registered how that could be. Her face lifted from the bed as she looked up and saw Goku's eyes slightly open, his mouth slightly parted. He almost looked upset but she gasped as she saw the tears running down his face. Crystal lines of water fell from his eyes and only made Chi-Chi's eyes do the same. " Chi...Chi...your...here?"

Oh please did you really think he'd die or I would let him be retarded. ( No Offense to anyone) But the story just aint like that. But what happens to them now that Goku's awake?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. 

The Bouncer

Forget? Or Forgive?

Chi-Chi couldn't believe it Goku was awake! His eyes were open and his hand was holding hers. Her own eyes began to cry seeing him back awake. " Goku..." She said biting her lip as her hand went up to his face. She felt the water fall from his eyes as her hands wiped away his tears. A small smile graced his lips and Chi-Chi broke down sobbing. She buried her face next to his as she sobbed. " Oh Goku your awake! I never thought you would!" She cried as Goku's weak hands went to her shoulders. Gently he pushed her away.

" No... Chi-Chi..." Goku said as it was difficult for him to speak. He saw the confusion and hurt in her eyes as he pushed her away. But he had to do this. " Just... go..." He said looking away dejectedly.

" Goku please don't make me leave! I don't want to leave you again!" Chi-Chi said as her tears running down her face. Goku wanted to push her away, though she understood why. How could she ask him to forgive him, she nearly killed him!

" Leave..." She heard him say but she shook her head.

" Goku I won't. Please just let me stay here, I know its all my fault your in the hospital, I nearly killed you and im sorry but please don't ask me leave." Chi-Chi held his hand which wanted to pull away but she held it firmly but gently.

" I... don't... care... anymore." Goku said weakly as his head had to go back to rest on the pillow. His eyes starting to lower again. " Just... go..." He said before falling back asleep. His body having just recovered wanted and needed much more rest. He didn't want to see her, not like this. No he didn't want her to be near him again.

Chi-Chi continued to cry as Goku wanted her to leave him. So she did what he said, she got her things tearfully and left. Informing the staff that he had just awoke and gone back to sleep. But inside she hurt so bad, but she could understand how Goku had felt when she had pushed him away just the same.

Goku lay awake that night unable to go to sleep. He had gotten Chi-Chi to leave just like he wanted, he didn't know what to think of her anymore. Of course there wasn't much after being in a coma for ten straight days. Of course in the back of his mind he had known all along that she had been there, he couldn't understand how or why but she was. Why would she come here? She had wanted to kill him when he went to see her before they went on that wild ride and then the next thing he knows is that he's waking up in a hospital and her head is sleeping next to him.

None of this was making any real sense but how could it? She was sobbing when she saw him, and she was only hurt more when he asked her to leave him. Why? Why would she do this? Did she feel sorry? Did she pity him? Nothing seemed to be right, but the only reason he asked would why she would come back? She said she never wanted to see or speak to him again.

" Why do things have to be so damn confusing?" He asked blowing his hair upwards in complete confusion and boredom.

" Should I take her back? Does she even want me back?" Goku asked aloud to himself but someone came to answer those questions.

" Yes I do..." His head snapped to the doorway as Chi-Chi stood there her eyes ready with another fresh batch of tears. " I'll go..." She turned to leave but Goku's voice called her back.

" Chi-Chi... come here." He said his hand outstretching for the chair. Chi-Chi smiled as she sat down next to him. " I don't know what to say." He said in total honesty he was confused and not at all knowing what to do.

" Then don't Goku. I just want to be here with you." She said in a sweet voice that he had never heard before. Goku only dropped the bar on his side so his arm could reach out and touch her face with his fingers.

" Why do you want to be with me? You didn't want to before." Goku said in a gentle but serious tone. But his hand kept the soothing rub of her cheek. Still he couldn't find any reason to push her away. God all he wanted was for her to be in his arms but still questions needed to be answered before that would be happening.

" Your right but I was only listening to my mind, now my heart is telling me to be here with you." Chi-Chi scooted closer in her chair as Goku's face was eye level with her own. But his hand only ran through her hair. " Im sorry for being the bitch again, I should of listened to myself and to you. I know you've never once wanted to really hurt me badly. Even when we first saw each other you weren't going to kill me."

" That's true. But do you really want me back? This isn't just out of pity or depression is it?" Goku asked her and Chi-Chi shook her head.

" No this isn't. I want to be with always now, I want the feelings we had together back. I don't want to think about anything before that. I just want to be with you, your not like everyone else." Chi-Chi watched as Goku scooted himself back positioning himself so he could be on his side.

" Lay next to me. I don't want anything apart now, I want us both to be honest and close." Chi-Chi was about to shake her head no and let him have the bed but his eyes wanted her to do this. So carefully she got into the bed laying on her side on the pillow next to him. " Chi-Chi if you really do truly want to be with me, you must know everything about me before we go any further than this."

" Goku I don't care about your past. I just want-" She was cut off as Goku grabbed her hand and held it gently.

" No Chi-Chi, you must know things that I will never do, things that if you say them will set me off. You will know why and how I am like this." Goku's hand brought hers to his chest. As his black eyes stared at her deeply. " Chi-Chi I can never truly be the man that you will want, I have done and seen things in my own eyes that will upset and hurt you. So please don't interrupt me when I tell you truly who I am."

Chi-Chi only nodded as Goku closed his eyes and took a breath. " First my real name is not Goku Son... that's what I changed it to after I grew up. My real name is Kakarot Sayjin. ( I couldn't think of much else for last name). My father was Bardock, and my older brother was Raditz." Goku stopped taking another breath as Chi-Chi listened. " I am not a virgin by the true meaning, only in my mind I am. Because when I was only twelve years old my father made me rape a woman that he had already beaten down. He used me by making me have sex with them, if I didn't he would beat me and beat me until I couldn't move. My father loved to watch me do this and sometimes joined me laughing as the woman screamed or cried."

" Goku please don't talk about it if it-" Goku shook his head making her stop.

" You must know Chi-Chi, know who I was before you met me and decided to fall for me." Goku stroked her face as it brought comfort to them both. " My father made me rape them only to take pictures of every act. He threatened each woman if they talked about him raping them, that the pictures would hit front page news. And generally that worked as a deterrent from keeping them silent. No woman in their right mind would talk to the police if the rapist had pictures of them screwing his son." Goku said looking away. " One did try and talk and was sent to jail as my father showed the pictures to the police getting himself of scott free and myself a welfare check from groups who heard about my 'tragic and horrible' experience. It was like that for three whole years as I had to fuck women day after day keeping them in line for my father. I had them riding me, sucking me, and even... fucking me..." Goku's voice was barely audible as Chi-Chi gasped.

" Goku! Im sorry please don't speak about this. I don't want you to feel hurt." Chi-Chi said moving closer and hugging him gently. Goku began to cry as Chi-Chi held his face in her chest. Her hands stroking his hair so he could sob.

" I hated it! I hated it so much! But I couldn't do anything about it! I got involved with karate, and other things to protect myself should the one day I be forced to relive those days again." Goku cried and never felt so bad as all the memories and pain filled nights were relived without alcohol to drown out his thoughts. " Nothing was ever right, and sometime during it I started to become my father. I enjoyed it Chi-Chi! I laughed and smiled with my father who only smiled with me as we both fucked some helpless woman then we'd switch laughing like a father and son would do while playing football or catching a baseball. Dear God Chi-Chi I was almost my father!"

" Shhh... I know your upset but Goku you can move on. Move on with me and forget everything." Chi-Chi whispered in a soothing voice into Goku's ear slowly letting him calm down.

" I know you do Chi-Chi but my life is even more screwed up. My brother Raditz lives the high life out in East City, he's a major corporate lawyer for some business. I always thought that he would come and help me one day so that the two of us could get away from him. But I only learned when I was just turning fifteen that my brother was in on it! Before he left for college my father used him just the same but he actually liked the idea Chi-Chi... When he came back to West City and stayed at hotel's instead of at home was so he could fuck all the women he had wrapped around his finger." Goku said looking up into Chi-Chi's eyes. " I thought he was my hero for awhile when he did all the cool and exciting things, he was a real brother for me but my father at night. It was only one day when my brother was smirking at one of the women he had backed into a corner did he ask me if I wanted a piece of her? I was so close to becoming my father that day when I said yes but when I saw how my brother was just like my dad I backed out. It was then that I was hit with the truth that if I didn't stop I would become what I once hated." Goku rested his head on her shoulder.

" It was only a few weeks later I snapped at my father, I pummeled him into the ground and nearly! Nearly killed him, I wish I did sometimes but I didn't. I was only arrested and taken to the police station where I spat at them and kept my mouth shut. I gave up hope while I was locked away in solitary, I didn't eat, I didn't move. I was so close to dying. I could feel death on my face but I was pronounced mentally unstable and let off the hook and taken away from my father. I visited with a psychologist who decided best how to approach my 'problem'. Of course he consoled me and told me that everything that had happened to me were just an illusion of my mind and complete fantasies I was having as I went through adolescent hood. He gave me drugs to keep my imbalance in check but I never took them. I just spat at humanity then, I said fuck you to everyone and everything. I was in an orphanage until I was eighteen then allowed to leave on my own. But even then I beat every kid down that made fun of me. I never even once spoke to a girl, I knew how much they were all hurt because of me so I kept to myself." Goku said as Chi-Chi kept rubbing his head, grateful for at least one person to listen to his story.

" I filed charges against my father that I knew were true, but when I came forward my older brother Raditz stepped in and saved him. He said that I was violent and wanting nothing but revenge, I hated my loving dad who had done nothing but support me my entire life but it was never enough as he said that I hated him because he made me kill my mother during birth. But by the God's it made me snap, I was so angry, so upset I exploded from my seat and ran my shoulder into his stomach. I thoroughly beat him down before being restrained but I screamed at him as they dragged me away. ' NO YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU DID TO THOSE WOMEN! YOUR JUST LIKE OUR FUCKING FATHER! YOU SICK SON OF BITCH! HIDE BEHIND YOUR FUCKING LAWYERS DEGREE RADITZ! BUT OLD MAN BUT REST ASSURED I WILL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU DESERVE! I SWEAR IT YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ALL OF THEM! YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND STOLE EVERYTHING! YOU BETTER HOPE THAT I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU! JUST TRY OLD MAN!' I screamed that even as they dragged me from the room I broke their grip and ran back inside tackling him to the ground, I was nuts until they hit me with a tazer and brought me down. But I shouldn't of done any of it, it only proved my brothers theory and I was locked away for four years on assault but I was cleared after still being under the mentally unstable title. I gave up on humanity and became a Bouncer only allowing my pain to vanish when I could vent my anger on everyone. I saw only whores and drunks in my life and so I wanted to let the world have another badass to put them all down. I didn't care who it was or why I did what I did. So long as my pain vanished I would beat them all into the ground, women or men it didn't matter if they set me off."

Chi-Chi only held him as Goku's words continued to leave his mouth. Each truth making sense as to who he was shaped into today, no one really ever wanted to get close to him and if they tried he would push them away wanting nothing from what they could give him. Until he met her, his thoughts changed as did hers in that one moment they both kissed. It was as if Chi-Chi's own dark light and past vanished as did Goku's so long as they were together. How a horrid life existed in a troubled person like him. He had never known a real true friend or even love. No he wanted nothing from anyone.

" Chi-Chi that's how I am, I can never really know what I could of been had not even some of that happened. But I guess I can forget but so long as you wish to continue with me?" Goku said pulling back and resting his head on the pillow.

" Goku I would like nothing better." She said with a smile and she could see the relief fall from his face.

" Thank you Chi-Chi. I don't know how to be a real man for you but I will try." Chi-Chi only came closer as she pressed forward and her lips kissed his own. Goku only pulled her against him as their mouths battled with the other. His tongue sweeping into her mouth and her's into his as they kissed with a passion that both had always wanted. Chi-Chi wanted someone to love her, while Goku wanted someone to be with. Both were not the same but they both got what they wanted from the other. Chi-Chi left his lips breathless as Goku only came for more making her squeak as he devoured her mouth. She moaned as her hands fisted in his hair. Goku's only pulling her face to him more and more. " God Chi-Chi I love you." He said before kissing her again deeper and with more fire then he should be putting out.

" I love you to Goku!" She cried out as Goku's mouth kissed her neck. His lips leaving a trail of fire as he kissed her, the short hospital gown not able to conceal his erection any longer as it pressed against her stomach. She had to try and stop him though as they were still in the hospital, and this was for his recovery not his pleasure. But she couldn't help but marvel at his size. He was impassive. Her first had been nothing compared to him! God she wanted nothing more then to have him inside her but she would have to control herself. Until they were out of the hospital then they could participate in a 'physical' relationship. But Goku's hands didn't' stop as it went underneath the front of her pants and slipped over her wet panties. " Goku!... please stop... were in the hospital." She pleaded but Goku didn't stop as his hands brushed aside the fabric.

" Mr. Son! Just what are you doing?" Goku looked up with dismay as the nurse was standing there. ' FUCK!' He thought.

" Im trying to make love to my woman what does it look like I am doing? So do you mind closing the door?" He growled as the nurse shook her head.

" Miss get down from the bed before we have to strap him down for the night." The nurse watched as Chi-Chi got down although Goku tried to stop her. But though the nurse saw the state Goku was in as the massive erection was threatening to rip through his gown. " Mr. Son your in no condition to be participating in such activities, no matter what you think your capable of. Now go back to sleep, or do you need some medicine to calm yourself down?"

Goku glared at her. " No I can deal with it myself." The nurse gasped but left the room a little flushed at Goku's gall.

" Well I should get going Goku. Just call me when you need a ride home." Chi-Chi said leaving as Goku looked at her pleadingly to get back in with him. " Goku! Please have some control were in a hospital!" Goku only snorted and flopped on the bed watching as Chi-Chi left with a beat red face.

" Man God you really like messing with my life enough you have to take that away?" Goku growled as he knew tonight he really was going to have to deal with himself. He couldn't go to sleep with an erection, it wasn't possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't Own It. 

The Bouncer

The Night Together

It was a week later and Goku had been feeling better as he had been up and using crutches to get around. And after paying off his ten thousand dollar medical bill he was free to go. Of course Chi-Chi had picked him up and had taken him back to her house to let him rest. He was getting along well and took it well knowing that his prized motorcycle was totaled. Though of course he wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon in his condition. He still had another two months until they could take the cast off his leg and then he could go through therapy to get along on his own again.

But Chi-Chi had to admit, the air between them was beginning to grow unbearable! She could barely sleep knowing that Goku was so close to her. It had been building since they had had started getting close. She began to just get warm knowing that Goku was staring at her, lust was written across his eyes boldly. Though Chi-Chi couldn't help but enjoy his gaze, she never felt so watched by any man. But being Goku it just set her heart ablaze. He was so driven now that they were alone to get to her. But she was playing hard to get and Goku seemed to enjoy the challenge more then ever.

He followed her almost everywhere in the house and just smoothly stared at her. Though tonight she decided she would finally give in, tonight they would make love together. Just like she could always dream about, Goku seemed to be so sensual and caring. But he was down right animal when she saw his eyes flare to life with desire. But also he was compassionate and listened to her wishes to wait until he was just a little better. She didn't want him to get hurt and then take him back to the hospital.

She couldn't help but smile inside as she made a good dinner for the both of them. Goku was delighted with her cooking, calling her a culinary master with her skills. Though she thought Goku was just being nice, he always ate everything she made for him without a complaint hardly leaving any leftovers. But beside all those thoughts Chi-Chi was ecstatic with what Goku was having planned for her that night. He had taken the car out and said he had to set something up before they had dinner. He wanted it to be special just for them something he had been thinking about and knew that the time was finally right for the both of them.

Goku was smiling brightly himself as he had just finished everything and was on his way back to get Chi-Chi. He had gotten rid of his shanty apartment and got himself new clothes. Though it was rather weird for such a change he would rather not be like his old self anymore. He had purchased some nice blue boots, orange pants, and a orange and blue gi for the top. A large symbol for a new dojo that had opened up on a very far side of the city almost out in the country and Goku had applied for a job there.

He was giving up being a bouncer, he didn't want to be it any more. He would rather do something he liked, and along with that he had other things in store for Chi-Chi that he knew she would absolutely love. He was driving back actually obeying the traffic signals and speed limits. He was going to go back to Chi-Chi and he was all set. Inside his pocket was everything he would need tonight. He smiled as he tapped the expensive but necessary item.

" Chi-Chi tonight your mine!" He said with a husky laugh as he pulled in the driveway. His cast not bothering him so much as he could walk without putting a whole lot of weight on his injured leg. He hobbled up the steps as Chi-Chi had just set the dinner in the oven. " Mmm Chi! Something smells good!" Goku said licking his lips as he made his way inside.

" You say that every time I make a meal Goku!" Chi-Chi laughed with a tease as Goku made his way over to her. The cast not really the best way to walk. " So what's this special evening you have planned for the two of us?" Chi-Chi said leaning back into his chest which she knew was there. His hands gently wrapped around her waist. His lips kissing her neck as he nuzzled her affectionately like an animal.

" Put on this blindfold and i'll take you there. And don't peek Chi-Chi I want this to be a surprise." Goku said in a husky whisper handing her a small blindfold. Chi-Chi gave him a hard look but Goku only smiled. " Please Chi-Chi?" He asked with eyes and a sincere smile she couldn't resist.

" Alright Goku but if you pull anything your dead!" She said in a warning voice as Goku smiled. She let Goku wrap the blindfold around her eyes. Then she followed his movements outside, he walked her down to her car and he helped her inside. She heard him hobble around to the other side and get in. Soon Goku had pulled out of the driveway and started down the street.

Chi-Chi couldn't figure where she was going as Goku was definitely taking her someplace she hadn't been to before. But she trusted Goku and it wasn't like he was going to do anything to her that she should worry about. But what he could be doing made her wonder just what exactly? But the car stopped as Chi-Chi heard the other door get out and Goku hobble over to her side. He took her out of the car and led her up some stairs stopping as they reached a doorway. Goku's hands reached down and took hers. " Okay Chi-Chi take off the blindfold." He said in a gentle whisper. Chi-Chi's eyes adjusted but as she looked down at a little black velvet box in her hands. A diamond ring lay in her two hands. She gasped as Goku kiss her cheek. " Chi-Chi will you marry me?"

Chi-Chi was stunned as Goku took the out for her. Chi-Chi's entire world had just began to spin though she knew not what to do. But the truth came before she knew it. " YES!" She cried sobbing as she buried her head in his chest. It was then she noticed the orange gi and blue shirt. He wasn't her regular Goku anymore, no it was her husband now. Goku gently put the ring on her finger. As tears ran from her face. Before she could say anything Goku was leading her into a chapel. A minister at the altar. Chi-Chi's shock put her into voice into complete silence, she was getting married!

" Surprised? But don't worry I would want nothing better then be with you forever Chi-Chi..." Goku said tearing up himself as the two made it to the minister.

" I am not very fond of these types of weddings but seeing how happy you've made this young woman I can change my thoughts. I just wish that they all were like this. But im sure you both are not doing this out of the spur of the moment. I can see that the both of you are deeply in love so I will begin this simple ceremony." The minister raised his hands making the couple look at the other. Chi-Chi's eyes were crying the entire time as she listened to the one thing she had always dreamed about. Though this wasn't exactly how she wanted it, she wouldn't change it so long as Goku had put it all together.

" Do you Goku Son take Chi-Chi Mao to be your lawfully wedded wife, unto sickness, sadness, through the best and worst times of life. Till death do you both part?" Goku smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

" I do." He could watch as Chi-Chi nearly broke down crying as he knew she had been wanting nothing more.

" Do you Chi-Chi Mao take Goku Son to be your lawfully wedded husband, unto sickness, sadness, through the best and worst times of life. Till death do you both part?"

" I do!" Chi-Chi said keeping her smile and tears from ruining the one moment.

" By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you both man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister stepped back as Goku pulled Chi-Chi up against him then claimed her lips. The newly wed couple were Surprised by the flash of a camera but weren't deterred as they continued to kiss the other. They finally separated as Goku pulled back and picked her up in his arms. Chi-Chi's hands locked around the back of his neck as the newly wed couple walked outside. Goku carried her the whole way and put her in the car then he himself got in the drivers side and sped back to her house.

" Oh Goku! Thank-you so much I never thought this day would come!" Chi-Chi cried latching onto him as he drove. She kissed his face and hugged him tightly ever so grateful for making her a married woman. She held him in a loving embrace as he drove which was difficult as he had to weave through her limbs to the clutch and shifter. But he wouldn't say anything to spoil this moment, she was beyond happy so he let her have what she wanted. He lifted his arm up over her and let her sit in his lap, making it easier to drive for him and her to hold him as much as she wanted.

Goku knew what he had just done, though it was a quick way of doing it he would not rather have anyone know. He didn't want his family to catch wind onto what he was doing, though soon he would never have to worry about that. But he figured they both remembered his words about if they ever came near him again. But he shook his head forgetting those thoughts as he had one thing to make his worries disappear. His new wife, the woman currently nuzzling his chin and completely content in his lap. He pulled into her driveway as Chi-Chi leaned up and smothered him. He was stuck as Chi-Chi kissed him fiercely, her once gentle passion becoming need as her tongue licked across the front of his teeth. Her hands grabbing his new gi as she wanted nothing more then to smother him. She pulled back smiling as Goku gasped for air. " Goku thank-you. I have never been so happy in my life." Fresh tears began to form in her eyes.

" Chi-Chi you don't need to cry. I wanted to do this, for the both of us. I want no doubts between us that we love each other. But i've got another surprise tomorrow, so don't worry it gets better." Goku laughed before Chi-Chi got out and let Goku pick her back up in his arms. The cast on his leg no longer deterring him from doing anything. He carried her inside just as Chi-Chi heard the oven ding.

" Well lets eat up shall we?" Chi-Chi said as Goku smiled nodding setting her down. Chi-Chi walked over to the oven, putting her mittens on she pulled out a decent made meatloaf. On top she had boiled rice all set up, and she set it down on the table. She had just begun to dish out the food when Goku began eating when she put it down on his plate. She laughed as Goku's ravenous appetite took control. She sat down across from him as she began to eat herself.

Goku grinned as he pushed his plate back meaning he was full. Chi-Chi was just finishing up her own meal when she saw the grin spread across his face. " Chi-Chi... I want you..." He said as his face changed into need. It all was soft as he got up and Chi-Chi left her unfinished meal as Goku made his way over to her. He pulled her close as her body was flush up against his own. She could feel his arousal straining in his pants and she blushed knowing that they had barely done anything and he was like this. " Chi-Chi... I love you." He said before he kissed her. The soft feel of her lips against his own made him want her even more, the taste of her cooking still fresh in her mouth made him drool as his hands undid the bun that kept her hair in place letting it all fall down to her back.

Chi-Chi couldn't stop herself from kissing him back with fever, her hands grabbed the top of his gi and pulled upwards as Goku leaned back letting her pull of his clothes. Goku undid the buttons on her shirt slowly and languorously enjoying as his hands brushed against her breasts hardening them into pebbles. Slowly he dropped the dress to the floor and undid the clasp of the bra letting it to fall to the floor. The two both became crimson as they saw the other, Goku undid the sash holding his pants up letting it drop to the floor and kicked his one boot off. Soon he was bare before her eyes as Chi-Chi took off her skirt and panties joining Goku's own. The two were both nude before the other and they both smiled as they kissed again.

Goku and Chi-Chi were both nude before the other, the night had just begun to settle in but the day was just beginning for them both. Goku could stare at her all day, as the athletic and gentle flowing curves of her body melded together. He could see her desire for him in her eyes and he returned the look all the same. " Chi-Chi..." He said in a desperate whisper. His mouth kissed her collar bone as Chi-Chi ground her hips against his own. His tongue lapped at her neck gently letting her body tingle from the light licks and then she shuddered as his teeth gently nipped along her flesh. She wrapped her hands around his head as she moaned letting Goku continue his ministrations on her neck.

Goku led them slowly to the bedroom as he felt Chi-Chi's hands tugging at his hair demanding him to continue and not slow down. Her moans and the wetness beginning to feel against his hips were reason enough to just throw her to the floor. But Chi-Chi was a delicate woman, she had a hard personality but inside she was capable of being hurt emotionally. He stopped as he lowered her to the bed his mouth slowly working its way down her neck, his tongue still licking every inch of her flesh that it could. He kissed and gently blew on her flesh watching as she shivered.

His mouth slowly working to her aching breasts, the feel of them against his chest were maddening as they wanted his relief, Goku would give her all the pleasure he knew. Deliberately slowing his mouth took one ripe peak into his mouth, his tongue gliding across it as his mouth began to suck. Chi-Chi gasped as Goku's mouth made her feel so good. His hands reached up and cupped each breast as his mouth switched off between each one. Nipping and biting gently to slow soothing strokes with his tongue. His hands worked her back as she arched up invitingly upwards. He could smile as he had never seen someone enjoying when he did this, he only continued as Chi-Chi's hands kept his head down as she pulled and yanked painfully on his hair but he didn't stop. " Go-! Goku! Ohhhh..." She moaned as he licked the valley where the sweet taste of her desire began to form.

Chi-Chi was lost as Goku leaned back up kissing her fully on the lips as she more then welcomingly took his invitation, the solid mass of muscles yet smooth and hard that began to slick with sweat as Goku's hands trailed down to her belly and lower. His fingers briefly teasing the curls above her folds as her nub hidden in her folds began to swell outwards, his finger slipped inside making Chi-Chi gasped as it felt soothing and pleasureful. He began to work it in and out gently letting her body wetten for him. " More Goku!" She cried as it wasn't enough to fill her body that began to crave him.

" Of course Chi-Chi..." Goku said lightly nuzzling her neck as he worked up to her earlobe and taking it between his teeth. Mimicking ministrations on her breasts his mouth did the same to her earlobe as she began to buck her hips up. His second finger worked inside her slowly and the two searched out her pleasure spots giving extra attention to each as her cries and moans began to flow through the room. His thumb pressed on the swelling nub rolling it around as Chi-Chi's hips bucked so furiously Goku had to move to lay on top of her but went to kiss her mouth again.

He could feel her inner muscles contracting on his hand and it was slightly painful as he understood every muscle on her body was stronger then it appeared. He continued with his ministrations as he felt his fingers slickened and her mouth screamed in his own. Her back and hips arched as she came quickly and powerfully, being a woman to never have an orgasm must of been strange. " Chi-Chi?" Goku asked as he saw clouds in her eyes.

"... Goku! Oh that was great... I just wish you were my first..." Chi-Chi's eyes teared with the hurtful memory, her virginity had just been an object that someone snatched away with pain.

( Flashback)

Her boyfriend was quick to rid her of her clothes as she was naked and scared... it was her first time and she never knew what to do before, he was aroused as he put his erection at her mouth. Though tentative at first Chi-Chi knew what he was wanting. She slowly opened her mouth and began to suck on his head not going much more then that as it was so strange. But her boyfriend pushed her head down more as he was now at the back of her throat making her gag. He pushed her up and down for a few minutes not at all caring that Chi-Chi was about to puke until he came. Chi-Chi gagged and spat as he came inside her mouth her spitting up the vile fluid. Though her thoughts changed as she felt him position her behind upwards and with a quick slam rip through her. She screamed in pain as her barrier tore in half, he gave only a few moments respite before drawing back and slamming inside. Her eyes cried as it hurt but she kept thinking ' he loves me though, its only my first time its supposed to hurt. Just a little more!' She told herself over and over until he was about to release but pulled himself out and spilled his seed over the comforter... then it all went sour as he had gotten what he wanted from her body and cast her out saying she was just a little girl and he didn't want her anymore.

( End Flashback)

" Oh Goku! Why couldn't it had been you?" She sobbed as she grabbed his head and hugged him letting her tears fall from her eyes as the pain and hurtful emotions came back into her mind. " You would of made everything great, you wouldn't of been so rough and cruel... Oh Goku!" She sobbed as Goku only kissed her cheek and whispered softly in her ear gentle words.

" Chi-Chi its okay don't think about it, tonight I swear i'll do everything I know too make you forget everything bad that your first did to you. I promise Chi-Chi when you wake up i'll still be here, I will always be here... just for you... I love you Chi-Chi... don't ever forget that." He said as she nodded still crying but smiling as her husband was there for her. " Just relax Chi-Chi I promise you'll enjoy it... I may have only seen pain in women's eyes but when I see yours I can forget my own pain. I want you to know that I will only let your eyes see happiness." Goku said kissing her lightly before leaning back and moving his head between her thighs.

" Goku? What are you going to-!" Her breath hitched as she felt Goku's mouth kiss her nub and his tongue slip inside her. Her legs smothered his head into her body as his nose was in her curls but he didn't seem to mind as she looked down. His eyes were closed and his nose was smelling her. But her head threw back as a fire of bliss crashed through her body. Every simple movement Goku made made her fingers dig into her sheets. " Goku-!" She screamed as his teeth bit down tugging on her nub making her body spasm as the bliss crashed over her body in her second release.

Goku licked up her juices as the overflowing moisture ran into his mouth, such a sweet and intoxicating taste as he continued to lap up her juices. " Chi-Chi? Your taste is pretty good." He said in a husky voice as he leaned back up and kissed her. Chi-Chi moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue. But as he leaned up Chi-Chi felt the demanding feel of his arousal pressed against her stomach.

She knew Goku would do such to give her pleasure, she had to return the favor. Slowly she pushed him onto his back and Goku was a little confused as too what she wanted. " Chi-Chi? What are you doing? I can handle it all you don't hav-" He was cut off as she put a finger over his lips.

" No Goku I want to do the same for you, your sweet enough to do this for me I should return the favor. I want nothing better then to let you feel just like me." Chi-Chi said with a weak smile. " Please if I can do this for you, then I can get over my first. Just let me do this Goku." She said and he nodded and laid back. She didn't know what to really do as she saw the huge mass of muscles and his throbbing erection. Slowly though she let her hands grab his throbbing mass and she heard him groan as she began to move her hands. She moved up and down building a faster pace as she saw Goku's head fall back over the bed. Getting bolder and wondering she lowered her head and took him inside her mouth. It wasn't as bad as she thought as Goku gasped. His hands grabbed her hair and she tensed but he didn't push down. She could see his whole body tensing to prevent his hips from bucking upwards. She took him deeper and it was rather better as Goku moaned and making it better knowing that he was enjoying it. She began to suck and lick him her head bobbing as Goku's cries and moans began to grow.

" Chi! Chi!" He gasped as she felt him release and she let him release in her mouth. It wasn't that displeasing as she swallowed his seed, she licked her lips as it wasn't that bad after all. But she was soon on her back as Goku pushed her over onto her back. " Are you ready?" He asked and she smiled nodding as he pushed himself inside, slowly he pushed inside until she felt his hips against her own. Goku had never felt this good! the feeling of her inner walls holding him and seeping with wetness just for him was like a small taste of heaven.

Chi-Chi gasped as she felt Goku reaching so far inside her. He was so big and he filled her up! " Goku!" She cried bucking her hip as he waited for her. With a smile Goku's hips pulled and slammed back inside her. A wave of pleasure hit them both as Goku's hips began to drive inside her quicker and harder his movements became as he began to move inside her. She wrapped her legs around him and she heard Goku snarl in a rage. Her eyes widened as she saw Goku's face driven with lust! He moved faster as his hands pinned her arms above her head and he slammed inside of her. Chi-Chi's cries becoming screams as pleasure ran through her.

Chi-Chi arched her back as she released but Goku was far from done but that frenzy in his eyes slowed. ' No! Don't lose it you moron! She's your wife now, by the God's remember what he did to women!' He reminded himself as the images of his father ran through his mind. He slowed down knowing how to help in this situation, He fell back on his back still inside her. His hands grabbed Chi-Chi's hips and moved her up and down. He could see her back arch as her nails dug into his chest leaving large welts in his skin but he forgot as her body responded and she began to ride him.

Chi-Chi screamed as she felt Goku reach so deep inside her body it was almost painful but so blissful, she contracted her muscles around Goku knowing that he wasn't close. She saw his face contort with painful pleasure but she leaned her head down to kiss his lips and sooth the pain with her mouth. She bounced up and down, rocking her hips in matching movements as she kissed Goku. The bliss building up deeply as the two felt it coming, the fire inside the both exploding as Chi-Chi came and Goku exploded inside of her womb. She could feel his seed inside her body as her body shivered and fell on top of his panting. " Goku... that was incredible..." She saw him grin though.

" Well were far from done... just enjoy yourself Chi-Chi." She gasped as he pushed her onto her back, and he pulled himself out only to go behind her. Her fears of her first encounter came back as she knew this position and she closed her legs as the memory came back. " Relax Chi-Chi tonight your with me..." She heard him whisper in her ear. He planted kisses on her back and his hand went to play with her folds until her legs spread and he drove inside her. Chi-Chi cried out as Goku pushed her up against the wall. She was trapped between the cold wall and Goku's warm body making her shiver with desire as he began to thrust back in and out inside of her not tired in the least. She turned her head as her hand pulled his face for a kiss and he complied still continuing to bring her body to the peak of pleasure. She cried in his mouth as her body spasm and she collapsed against the wall.

" Goku...im happy... but can we rest... Goku... im exhausted..." She said between pants as Goku frowned but pulled her back from the wall. But he didn't lay down as he moved the positioning so she was straddling his legs and he was only on his calves.

" One more time Chi-Chi... I can't stop myself... your beautiful and the best thing that ever happened to me." He said with a teary smile and Chi-Chi could only nod as he let him have her one last time. But this time it was slow and passionate as he did with control to draw out the pleasure. They kissed as Chi-Chi's hands dug into his back and raked downwards as her pleasure came back one final time. " CHI-CHI!" Goku yelled in bliss as they came together one last and final time. Goku fell backwards on the bed as Chi-Chi immediately dozed off on his chest leaving Goku only to wane as he pulled out of her and let her sleep. Tonight was even better then he imagined and he just hoped Chi-Chi enjoyed it all the same.

The next morning Chi-Chi was the first to wake, and dear God! That night was incredible! She was still shuddering from what Goku could do. His mouth, tongue, hands, fingers, the man was a trouble to get him to really start but he was an animal once he got going. She had been On top, on the bottom, from front and behind. Goku never seemed to get enough, and Chi-Chi could only ride the waves of bliss, though she'd rather not compare it to her first time she could only wish that her first time was with him. Her first had barely got her aroused before using her body, Goku was completely different. He was so compassionate, and gentle with the foreplay. But when Chi-Chi wrapped her legs around his waste he became a machine that made her orgasm so many times! The area between her thighs were still soaked from their love making, she couldn't imagine if he would do that every night to her. But she only laid her head on the solid mass of chest that was her new husband and lover. His chest was rising and falling in sweet rhythm his hands were holding her and a deep look of content was on his face.

But he awoke with a yawn as he shifted himself so that she was face to face with him. " Morning..." Goku yawned as his eyes opened. " Did I please you?" He asked as Chi-Chi nodded.

" Yes very much, if I died I would like to go like we did last night. Because I would be a very satisfied woman." Chi-Chi said as Goku held her close. " So what's this other surprise you have for me today?"

Goku smiled himself. " Get dressed and i'll show you." He kissed her before they both got out of bed and washed. Goku drove her out of the city. ' What's he planning? A picnic or some getaway today?' She thought as they drove beyond the city and into the forest which seemed a nice change. Goku turned down a dirt road and then another right and Chi-Chi saw her surprise.

Goku stopped as there was a house a little bigger then one she had now. It was far out away from the city, and no one around for a few miles. " So Chi-Chi? Would you like this to be our new home for our family?" Goku asked with a sly grin as Chi-Chi was stunned. " I don't want us to live in the city anymore, I already found a new job out here and I still have enough money to support us for a very long time. And the house is already paid for so don't worry about that."

" Goku? You bought this house for us?" Chi-Chi said in shock.

" Yep and I want to raise a family out here away from everything, I want our son or daughter to live without any negative influence and just be loved by us. So Chi-Chi... would you like to move out here? The decision is all up to you." Goku sat back as Chi-Chi was still in shock.

Goku wanted her to leave the city and move out of there so they could live out here, of course she had nothing holding her down in the city plus she would want the same thing for any children she would have. " Yes Goku. I would love it out here. Its perfect." Chi-Chi said smiling as Goku leaned over and hugged her. Chi-Chi's greatest dreams were becoming true as she had a husband, a nice house out from the city and a place to raise her children without a lot of worry. ' God what did I do too deserve this man and life?' She asked as it was just so perfect...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't Own it 

The Bouncer

Not Again

( One and a Half Years Later)

Goku had just finished with his class at the dojo he worked at. It didn't the greatest but he knew it was enough, the payoff in life that he had already gotten was more then enough. Goku walked into the shower and tossed of the gi, he walked into the spray of hot water getting the sweat and droplets of blood off his body. It was all to amazing as to what had happened in such a short period of time. He and his wife Chi-Chi had a son..." God I never would imagined being a father, but I guess there's always a time to figure it out. Besides you know how much Chi-Chi adores him." That brought a smile too his face when she had been with Chi-Chi in the hospital. Of course he wasn't the best prepared as he had been freaking out all the way until he got into the hospital's doors.

( Flashback)

Goku had barely been able to pay attention to the road as he listened to Chi-Chi groan as she went into labor, his son was coming into the world and he wasn't at the hospital. Goku was sweating bullets as his head kept snapping to Chi-Chi as he was sure that the baby was just going to slide out of her any moment. Once he finally did pull into the hospital. He forgot the wheelchair and picked Chi-Chi up and ran inside. " Goku get a wheelchair and calm down this instant!" Chi-Chi yelled as they got inside but Goku managed to do as she had said.

Goku watched as the nurses took Chi-Chi to get her prepared but Goku was biting down his nails being so nervous. He was sweating and he hadn't done anything! " Oh man! Oh man!" Goku said and started to pace back and forth as his mind was processing a thousand different things and couldn't settle on just one. He was just ready to start warping the floor when the nurse came up and touched his shoulder making him jump.

" Excuse Mr. Goku you can go see your wife if you like before the major contractions begin to start." Goku nodded but was almost shaking as he walked behind her. They took him back to where Chi-Chi was laying down in some obvious discomfort. " Miss. Mao we have your husband." The nurse said as Goku was still looking around.

" Thank-you." She said and patted a seat next to the bed for him. " Come and sit down Goku." She said as Goku came over and sat down his hands were shaking as he was more nervous then her. " Goku calm down. Your far to nervous, hell it looks like your having the baby not me!" She laughed as Goku showed a weak smile.

" I'm sorry Chi-Chi buts its all so sudden, I mean my mother died giving birth to me and now I am going to be a father. But if I lost... you... I!" Goku began to cry on the bed as Chi-Chi ran her hand through his hair. " Chi-Chi i'll become my father! I know it... If you die i'll become him and then i'll torture my own child just like my dad did!" Goku said as Chi-Chi consoled him.

" Goku your far to nervous, im not going to die. Medical improvements can almost always save the mother Goku, your far to worried about your past remember? Just forget about it." She said as Goku's cries slowly began to die out. " Don't think about what will happen to me just be by my side, because I guarantee you I am going to need you once this baby decides to start coming out. And please don't be upset by what I say before hand, I am going to be in pain so please don't take anything to heart." She told him truthfully before she went into labor.

Goku was crying in pain as Chi-Chi squeezed him until he saw his hand turning blue. Then she latched onto his head screaming curse after curse swearing that she would never let him touch her again, that she would kill him and gut his insides out a thousand different ways in vivid detail. But when she finally pushed the baby out Goku nearly fainted.

A red and purple covered ball of flesh that was crying was his son. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fell backwards and hit the ground. They shook and got him back into the life of things as the doctor cleaned up the baby and delivered the placenta. Goku was smiling as Chi-Chi was as they held their new son Gohan for the very first time. In a few days they let Chi-Chi and Gohan leave the hospital with Goku and he took his new family back to their home out and away from it all.

( End Flashback)

Goku turned off the water as he grabbed a towel and dried himself. He grabbed a white T-shirt and some pants, his look changing to a normal person as he gave up his old life and old styles. He headed outside waving good-bye to those who were still there. He got in the corvette and went home still smiling as he knew what would be waiting for him at home.

He pulled around side the house as he could already smell dinner waiting for him. He went inside hearing Gohan's cheerful baby cries as his mother was obviously playing with him. " Hey Chi-Chi! How's dinner coming along?" He asked as Chi-Chi looked up smiling at him. She left Gohan to let Goku take her into one breath taking kiss that even made little Gohan stare at what his dad was doing.

When he finally let her lips go Chi-Chi went to get the dinner off the oven. " So anything interesting happen at work today Goku?" Chi-Chi asked as she began to get out the silverware and dishes letting Goku set Gohan in his seat. The young child so exuberant, always laughing and having fun with everything.

" Well not much, a few dislocated shoulders and feet. But either than that not to eventful." Goku said as Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and got dinner set out on the table. " So I see our little boy is growing up, he's gaining weight everyday." Goku said pushing the little blob of fat and flesh making him laugh.

" Yes he certainly has your appetite, and definitely has your inquisitive intellect. He's getting into almost everything." Chi-Chi laughed as Gohan picked up a spoon and tried to follow what she and Goku were doing. " No silly. Its like this." Chi-Chi said laughing as Gohan tried eating the spoon. She put it in his hands right only making Gohan bang the spoon on the table.

" Man... I can't imagine that's this all is happening, I mean it seemed like yesterday me and you had just met." Goku said smiling as they both looked at Gohan.

" I know parenting isn't something you can plan for, but I agree it does seem like me and you just met. Who would of guessed that we end up like this." Chi-Chi reached over and rubbed Gohan's head. " I never thought I would get married, or meet a guy like you."

Goku reached over and held her hand. " I know, I just wanted to live all alone. I never wanted to get close. But I wouldn't trade this for anything Chi-Chi. You and Gohan are all i'll ever need unless of course you'd like more?" Goku said with a grin.

Chi-Chi smacked his hand. " Goku! Don't talk like that around Gohan!" Chi-Chi glared at Goku who looked away but smirking. Gohan only looked between his parents and put the spoon back in his mouth.

But as dinner finished up Goku heard a car pull up in the front of the house. He got up and went to the door as he saw the car door open. He had just opened up the door as the person got out. " You!" Goku screamed in anger as he saw who it was. " How dare you show your fucking face here!" Goku slammed the door shut as the smirking face looked at him.

" Still no respect after ten years Kakarot? I thought I raised you better." His father snickered as Goku growled still staying on his porch. " I didn't know you settled out here. Why you got something to hide from me brat?" His father looked as the door opened up revealing Chi-Chi and Gohan. " Heh I guess you did."

" You get back in the car and get the fuck out of here now! I won't kill you in front of them now get lost!" Goku spat as his anger boiled over, his fists balled as his veins began to pulse.

" Goku? What's going on why are you cursing so loudly?" Chi-Chi asked as she had only seen Goku so angry like this once in her life.

" Go back inside Chi-Chi my fucking father has come back..." Goku spat as he pointed to the house. He didn't want them to watch if he lost himself, especially his son.

" Goku? That's the stupid name you picked? God boy I thought you were smart but now I find you screwing around with some kid and his mom! Boy your even more fucked up then I thought!" His father yelled as Goku's hand began to snap the railing.

" You leave them out of this..." Goku said in a cold threatening voice.

" Why should I? You left us out of your life after all were family." He sneered as Goku punched the railing breaking it like a stick.

" Family lives together happily, family is where people care about each other. Your just some pathetic rapist! Don't tell me what you don't God damn know! I will kill you I swear if you don't leave." Goku took a step off the porch as the fire in his eyes was blazing over.

" And get yourself arrested? Im sure that's what you want? Isnt it boy you just want to kill me?" His father said not at all intimidated by his son.

" Is that what you said to all the women? Or did you use that one on Raditz?" Goku said with a scowl as his father's eyes darkened, the similar appearances in a stare down. Goku's fire against his own father's neither one ready to back down.

" He at least made something of himself. Your just a fucking failure!" He spat as Goku stopped just feet from the car. " Not once did you ever do a damn thing with your life, you coulda been somethin but no! You had to be the vigilantes and now look at you! You threw it all away just for this?" He looked absolutly disgusted. " Your a pathetic failure!"

" Failures rape women. Failures beat there sons. Failures get there perks in making others suffer. Failures save a disgusting fuck like you from being in prison where you belong now go to hell I want nothing to do with you!" Goku said turning on his heel and walking back to the house.

" Well I won't be leaving until I see my grandson..." His father smirked as Goku's neck craned around. " I know you had yourself a son boy. Raditz found that out pretty easily, your not the smartest person to leave that information out. Besides he needs to know his family not just your ungrateful little but." He snickered making Goku's eyes twitch.

" You already did, now get lost. 'MY' Family were enjoying dinner before you showed up and ruined the moment." Goku said tersely and walked up the steps. He wasn't going to get into a fight that was what he was wanting.

" What? That little black haired bitch and the pudge ball are your family! Boy your more screwed up, I had women better then that every night! I can't believe you settled for some low class whore. I mean at least all the women you fucked as a kid at least were decent looking not some trash you find littering the streets." His father pushed the buttons as Goku screamed in a rage. His father's eyes only widened as Goku was charging him. Goku punched him down into the ground easily. The punch nearly rendered him paralyzed from the sheer force taht Goku put behind it.

" You just know how to get me angry... Im bigger now you old fuck! I can beat several men with my bare hands do you think your going to be a problem?" Goku snickered kicking his father straight in the face and breaking his nose. He skidded on the pavement as Goku grabbed his collar and grabbed his arm. With one swift and decisive twist he dislocated it. Making his father scream in pain as Goku wrenched on it. " Never say anything about Chi-Chi or my son again!" Goku punched his face, and then again and again until it was bleeding profusely. The deep blows were finished as Goku threw him on the trunk of his car and slammed his face down on it. A dark sploch of red blood remained as Goku continued to beat him down

" Don't die on me yet I am not done!" Goku growled kicking him in the side. He rolled a few feet just as Chi-Chi had rushed outside as she put Gohan safely back away from all this. Goku was crushing him with his boot in his face by the time Chi-Chi was able to get to him.

" Goku! Goku! Stop please!" She cried grabbing his arm slowing him down as Goku turned to his wife, the dark lines of anger and fury were there. " Goku just let him go, I don't want you to kill him. I know the bastard deserves it but I don't want to loose you." Chi-Chi held Goku back as his eyes narrowed but his body turned away.

Goku watched with a scowl as his father crawled back in the car and slumped in the chair. " Good job brat, i'll make sure Raditz puts you away for a long time!" He sneered as he pulled away in reverse and sped off.

Goku slumped on the porch just realizing the biggest mistake of his life." Chi-Chi go inside... I don't want you to see this." Goku said looking at his wife who only stared at him. " Chi-Chi it was all a setup, im going to jail can't you understand it... they wanted me to snap. They are almost here." Goku looked up as flashing red and blue lights came around the corner. Armed police officers drew there weapons as Goku hung his head. " I shouldn't of Chi-Chi he goaded me... im sorry." He said tearfully.

" The man in white shirt, put your hands up in the air and turn around. Your being charged with assault and battery now do as we say." He heard over a loud speaker, Goku stood up. He wasn't going to resist there wasn't a point, his old man had just came what he wanted to do and gotten it.

" Goku! Please don't just tell them it was all a setup! They don't know it what happened!" Chi-Chi said holding onto him but Goku shook his head. Chi-Chi started to cry as she held Goku. But he gently pulled her off him as she looked deeply into his eyes.

" No Chi-Chi im sorry, this is all my fault. Good-bye." He said kissing her one last time before walking backwards and putting his hands on his head. He let out a breath bracing himself as officers knocked him to the ground and put his hands behind his back. The metal cuffs were locked as they pulled him up dirt covering a part of his face. He smiled one last time to his wife as they opened up the door for him and he stepped inside the car. ' They set me up... God im such a fool!' Goku hit his head on the head rest as he damned himself a thousand times.

Sorry it short but its gotta be the next big setup for this story.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

The Bouncer

Trial By Fire

Well I listened to what you people want but its not my fault if I get banned j/k, though it is all mine. I posted the lemon scene for everyone in chapter 10. Read it if you want.

Goku leaned his back against the cell wall. He had been suckered so badly by his father, his father more then likely wanted payback for the pain though he didn't do it physically. He was going to lock him away, Raditz would be there to defend his father. This blatant assault was just more show then anything else as Raditz was a well known lawyer. He could convince a jury of almost anything he was working on, this assault was to destroy Goku. Financially, and emotionally tear him up. He should of seen it! He punched the mattress angrily. " There going to sue me for all my worth, and send my ass of to jail and let my family suffer. God!" He smacked his forehead in stupidity and shame.

The guards walked up to his cell as Goku's head turned. " You've got visitors." They said simply opening up the cell door, they led Goku down the rows and he glared at each inmate who inwardly cringed at the dark burning eyes that looked into there's. He was led into the room where he saw Chi-Chi and Gohan. He smiled when he saw them. He took a seat the orange outfit not going to well as his hands and feet were chained. Chi-Chi was holding the phone so she could talk to him and Goku picked up his line.

" Goku... Are you okay? They haven't brutalized you have they?" Chi-Chi asked her face nit with concern and worry for him. Goku shook his head.

" No they haven't though I doubt they could. But don't worry about this, are you and Gohan alright?" Goku asked more worried about them then anything else.

" Well... me and Gohan are okay but they have set a high bail for you that we can't afford to pay..." Goku knew the number, five hundred thousand dollars." But your father is suing us for six hundred grand! Goku we can't pay that if you lose!" Chi-Chi said her eyes tearing with the thought. " Goku im sorry I should of found a job, then we might of been able-."

" No Chi-Chi don't blame yourself at all. If we lose this there's only one thing you can do to save you and our son." Goku looked away as he had often heard his brother talking about ways to get out of any criminal case or lawsuit. " Chi-Chi you have to claim that you didn't have a choice in the marriage, say I forced you. Beat you, anything to make them believe you and that I was ruthless. You'll be cleared of the charges and you and Gohan won't have to worry..." He trailed of as Chi-Chi shook her head. " No Chi-Chi you have to! I don't want to see my wife and son raised back in the streets! You don't have a choice, or i'll tell them myself. I don't want to have you both suffer."

" Goku... please don't make me do that! I love you I don't want to see you put behind bars for any amount of time. I don't want to raise our son alone and tell him that your in prison. Please Goku don't make me do that!" She cried as Goku hung his head.

" I would rather see our son be raised happily without his father then with a father once he's ten years old and poor Chi-Chi... I don't want to see that happen to him, he's too important to live like that. Now you know you have to, I would rather he not know a father i'll be out in fifteen years if that goes through so I wouldn't worry..." He cracked a weak grin as Gohan and Chi-Chi began to cry. " Please this is for the best of us both, Raditz is one of the best lawyers in the world. Don't chance your futures for mine. I don't need it as much as you two."

" I'll try Goku but it will be so hard... I don't want to see you leave me for any amount of time. But I understand our son is more important." The child in her arms was reaching for his father who only started to cry as he saw it. The boy wanted a father but wouldn't have one... for a long time. " Good-bye Goku, I will always love you." She said holding her hand against the glass.

" I love you Chi-Chi and im sorry." He said placing his hand there just wishing to have her hand there touching his own. He took a step back and left them as the guards escorted him away and to his cell.

( The date of the Trial)

The judge had just taken a seat in the court room allowing everyone to take a seat. " Well good day gentlemen, may the defendant please rise." The judge looked over as Goku stood with his appointed attorney. " Goku Son, or as known by the prosecutor Kakarot sayjin. You are today charged with assault and battery, your own father has claimed a criminal lawsuit against you. Since neither party will end this in a settlement, Mr. Son how do you plead."

" Not guilty your honor." Goku said as his eyes were dropped, not getting much sleep knowing what was his fate come tomorrow.

" So you have not changed your plea?" Goku nodded his head. " Well in your statement you claim your own father provoked your rage, in order to draw you into a fight though you had told him to leave and he refused to." Goku nodded again. " You also claim that this was all a setup being that the police response was only two minutes away when this conversation lasted nearly five minutes according to you. Not nearly enough time for that to response to occur." Goku agreed.

" Well prosecutor you may present you case." The judge let Goku's brother take over. A finely dressed and dashing man Raditz had became, his hair was never cut as it grew to unbearably long lengths but it didn't even bother him.

" Thank you your honor, as we must know first off this is a completely family affair, being that I am his older brother and representing my father. " The jury looked a little suspiciously at that but Raditz continued. " I have a history of Kakar-..erhm excuse me Goku's." He said catching himself. " Personal arrests before that as well as his mental state of mind, so saying this attack was provoked with his history is an utter fabrication. It merely gave him a reason to commit his acts out of the city limits. As well as being that the victim was an elderly man well over his fifties and being injured so badly that its hard to imagine that he may of been able to relocate exactly how long this conversation lasted. But shall we turn to my brother's mental state. He is-!'

" Objection your honor, that piece of evidence is not admissible as evidence being that my client had been cleared and given therapy which he passed and since has had no prior problems, so I ask that it be dismissed." Goku's lawyer said boldly as Goku smirked. Thinking he might actually have a chance.

" Sustained... the evidence is not probable to his current state of mind, that was well over six years ago. I ask that it be discarded as evidence." The judge said as Raditz shrugged and went on.

" Well that being discarded shall we move on to my first witness, a former employer of my brother." Goku looked back as his smirk became a scowl as he watched who it was. The place where he had been fired from after nearly killing someone. The employer took the stand as Raditz began. " Well you are once a former employer at time of Mr. Son were you not?"

" Yes I was."

" Well in the few months that Mr. Son worked for you, did you notice anything odd in his behavior? Violent out lashes or completely unprovoked assaults?" Raditz said leaning on the witness stand.

" Violent out lashes there were too many being that anytime anyone got on his bad side they ended up severely hurt or injured. Being patrons were terrified of him, we had to fire him or his temperament may of lost us business."

Raditz smirked as he looked to the jury as they listened in. " So did you ever know of this violent temper? Or was he just another normal bouncer working till the limits of his boundaries."

The man shook his head. " We never knew, though he seemed normal he was always the one to itch to beat someone up if they caught his eye, but he never once struck one of the girls. He never bothered them either then cursing at them for being disgusting and selling themselves out that was about it." Raditz took a step back.

" No more questions your honor the defense may proceed." Raditz took a seat as Goku's attorney took the floor.

" Yes so you claim that Goku was violent at times, but would you call his strength sometimes necessary? That sometimes its good to keep the peace in any establishment by making sure that people know the limits?"

" Objection! That has nothing to do with this trial." Raditz interceded.

" Sustained, keep on topic." The judge said as Goku's attorney straightened his tie.

" So Goku not once ever hurt one of your girls? Did he ever hit anyone that never deserved it correct?"

" Yes that's true." And so it all began as Goku's fate was now resting in his attorney's hands and that of the juries ability to decide whether Goku could be provoked or not. Goku's father was able to escape the witness stand being that he was very 'traumatized' by the incident and should be held back and not put in such a stressful situation.

Goku was slightly amazed with his appointed attorney he kept matching Raditz easily with every tactic putting doubt and possibility into there minds. But Raditz was far from being done, not by a long shot. This was still beginning in his eyes but Goku could still win so long as his attorney kept up his work. The second day went by just as uneventful as the first, but Raditz did deliver one huge and major blow to Goku's claim. He brought back Goku's old orphanage workers.

" So as we have said... Goku was openly violent in nature. And purposely did things to end your work and close the orphanage because of his violent nature?" Goku could only stand so much as he listened to these completely ignorant people talk him down. He snapped...

" That's because you put me there! I don't understand you Raditz! You dare to bring back my past into all of this? This about me and my old man! It always has been! You never were around to see it all not that you would of cared anyway!" Goku snarled as his fist balled and the front of his shirt tore as the strain as he lashed out so quickly exposing the massive bulk and strength to all.

" Sit Down this instant Mr.Son! I will hold you in contempt if you outburst like that again!" Goku scowled but sat back down. Chi-Chi's hands touched his back as he let her hands calm him down.

" Easy Goku, its just like before they are wanting you to outburst-"

" Miss your not Mr. Son's counsel now please sit back."

But Goku's lawyer intervened. " Your honor being that the defendant's wife wishes to console her husband is allowed. She is legally available and considered counsel in other trials." The judge let out a breath.

" You are right but nothing beyond that." The judge agreed letting Goku sit back further in her arms. Though it was a blow against his case, having his wife there would save him out bursting again. It was just all the more help he would need when in this trial.

The third day Goku sat back in his wife's arms as he held his son being that his lawyer had said, family was counsel the judge could not object to it. Goku smiled as the little boy slept in his lap his wife next too him as they both held their child. Goku noticed a few of the jury members more interested in what he was doing, then the trial so he thought it best to keep his image better in there eyes. He openly hugged his son and just held him as his wife held him. Gohan didn't wake or cry so long as Goku held him as if the boy knew this might be the only time he would see him.

" For my next witness I would like to Call Mrs. Son to the stand." A few murmurs were heard as Goku's dark eyes cast up to his brothers. " Im sure you don't mind mam defending your husband? Do you?" Raditz said as Chi-Chi shook her head.

" No I don't have anything that you can say to hurt my husband's image as much as you already have." She said with a glare that even made Goku cringe. She got up and went to the stand as Raditz took the floor.

" So Mrs. Son how would you describe your 'husband' before you met? What was he like?" Raditz asked as Chi-Chi only looked to Goku and smiled.

" He wasn't the man he is now, but he just never wanted to let anyone see him before. He was just a loner. He didn't really open up to anyone, he never really cared to as I would understand from what he's told me about you and your father. And im starting to believe him that he was really right."

" So he had no problems then? He was perfectly safe and not at all what you see him as."

" Yes." Chi-Chi said as Raditz smirked.

" Then Miss care to explain how his bike totaled itself? And how he ended up in the emergency room? As well as to his over abusive drinking habits, that he consumed nearly three times the legal limit before driving each night?" Raditz said as Chi-Chi stared at him hard.

" Everyone gets into an accident im sure, it happens to us all. And if he drank all of it at once im sure he wouldn't be able to stand, but if he consumed it over the entire six hours he worked I would not be surprised that he was just barely sober but still in complete control and under the rational line of thought." Chi-Chi said as Raditz raised his eyebrow.

" So you allow this man who was barely sober at times to be your husband? Please tell us all why you married a drunk-!" Chi-Chi's slap was cut short as Goku jumped up from his seat and caught his wife leaving his son in his attorney's hands.

" Don't you dare insult my husband! Your hear to talk to me about him not about my reasons for marrying him because I love him!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily as Goku took her back to the seat calming her down. Goku handed her back Gohan which settled her rage but the jury was a little taken back as they saw her outburst and how her husband stopped her from connecting with that slap which would of taken the prosecutor's head off.

" No questions your honor I believe she's not in the greatest mood to answer any questions." The judge nodded as Goku whispered to Chi-Chi letting her get up and take his son leave. Goku turned his foot around as he looked at Raditz.

" Don't interrupt what I have to say your honor this is a brother to brother talk." The judge was a little confused as Goku stood up facing his brother. " You must think yourself pretty big to get my life and try and get my wife upset. You know how to push her buttons just as mine right?" Goku said smirking as his brother stared at him. " Did you really think I never catch on? That I would never understand why? I am not at all as stupid you make me out to be brother. But let me ask you one thing." Goku said leaning forward so that only Raditz could hear.

" Do you enjoy yourself when you fuck all those helpless women? Do you love it Raditz knowing that your so pathetic that you have to let your old man find the ass for you? Do you enjoy it knowing because of your father your allowed to fuck? Or is it because you just love his seconds?" Goku said chuckling as Raditz glared at him. " Not going to say anything? I thought so your just probably thinking that I am going to roll over and give in Raditz? Well to bad im not I know your game and I must say your getting pretty pathetic not because you could ever beat me in anything being your younger brother. Is this good Raditz? Knowing that your sending me down the river because our father tells you to? Your pitiful!" Goku spat which got the result he was hoping for as Raditz struck him across the face with his fist.

The room gasped as Raditz punched him. " Is that all Radtiz? Our old man hits harder but then again you were the weak one? You probably have dad tell you how to aim right?" Raditz was never one to take low insults, he hated it when Goku did things better then him or made fun of him for being so young an much better in almost everything. Raditz swung again but Goku blocked it.

" You think your better then me? Your so full of yourself!" Raditz spat as Goku smirked again irritating him.

" Prosecutotor!" The judges voice snapping them both back. " Take your seat, I shall not file charges being that we've already seen what's gone on today but strike the defendant again and you will be arrested! Do I make myself clear?" The judge banged his gavel as Goku smirked walking away from his brother who was more then just pissed, he was livid but kept himself from lashing out again.

The final day of the trial was set as the closing arguments were set up. Goku still reclined in the arms of his wife and held his son all the while. Not even caring what either side said in his defense or prosecution. " He's a great son isn't he? I just hope i'll get to see him grow up." Goku said as his son hugged his neck, Goku hugged him back gently as Chi-Chi wiped a tear from her eye.

But as this scene unfolded Goku's attorney made it stick in the jury's minds. " Do you see what kind of man this is? Every man has his buttons if pushed, everyone has their own limit. Even me and everyone here, but can you willingly send a man away to six years of his life away from his family. You have not seen such a man be so angry yet so at peace. Not even I can agree to seeing a man so happy with his family, but if this truly was the family these all shared? Why would his own father and brother choose to send there own member of family away? I am not going to answer it for you, its all your choice to decide but think about everyone else who is hurt when you deliberate over it." He walked back as this would be good in his young career actually matching one of the finest lawyers in the business. But also he could see that those who knew his defendant meant a great deal more then he could ever imagine. So he tried to make it personal knowing what a life would be faced by them if he were to loose this case.

Raditz ended with his own closing remark. " I don't have much to say as I probably know that we can honestly prove that Mr. Son is indeed a capable attacker, and is unstable enough. But imagine if that wrath was cast on those around him? He says he loves them but imagine if he could easily beat up several men and legally intoxicate himself? Could he really be like the loving gentle man here? Or is all just a ruse of deception. Don't focus on his appearance but the facts that you've seen. That is all." Raditz concluded.

" Alright this session is concluded. The jury will now deliberate." The judge concluded it as the bailiff took the jury back to decide Goku's fate.

Goku looked to his attorney. " Do we have a chance?"

" I say its 50-50, I don't really know the answer. Its not a clear cut choice but you definitely have a chance in this." He gathered his things and left leaving Goku as the guards came to take him back.

" Chi-Chi this will maybe the last time we see each-!" He didn't' finish before Chi-Chi kissed him on the lips, even the metal chains didn't stop Goku from holding her as Gohan looked on still wondering why they kept doing that.

" I know Goku, but i'll pray as long as I have to, to see you through this Goku I swear sink or swim I will always be there for you." Chi-Chi said as Goku was taken away leaving Gohan and Chi-Chi alone.

( The next day)

After six hours the jury reached a verdict, after four hours the day before it only took two hours the next day. Goku rose as did everyone else as the jury came back in the room. Chi-Chi held Gohan close as the judge banged his gavel. " Have you reached a verdict?"

" Yes your honor?" The foreman said as he stood up, Goku silently praying for once not to hear the bad news.

" How do you find the defendant?" The judge asked as Gohan gripped his mother's dress shirt.

" We find the defendant..."

( To Be continued)

Don't you just love these? God its so fun to leave you all hanging when I know the answer. The next chapter maybe the final one. Sorry if its dissapointing but I didn't even think it would be this many.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't Own It. 

The Bouncer

Final Chapter

The courtroom was silent as the jury's forman stood up to render there verdict. Goku was nearly dying and ready to scream to just tell him without all the suspense. Chi-Chi held Gohan close as the judge banged his gavel. " Have you reached a verdict?"

" Yes your honor?" The foreman said as he stood up, Goku silently praying for once not to hear the bad news.

" How do you find the defendant?" The judge asked as Gohan gripped his mother's dress shirt.

" We find the defendant in the settlement charge for six hundred thousand dollars... Guilty." Goku only fell backwards as he heard the verdict. ' No... this can't be... Dear God please your joking right.' Chi-Chi began to cry as she clutched Gohan tightly. The lawyer next to Goku only stood firm as the judge allowed Goku's slump not of disrespect.

Raditz and his father smirked as they saw the jury continue and the crowd stare at Goku. " Was the settlement agreed upon by the jury or was a lower cost set forth?" The judge said as the forman nodded again.

" The settlement agreed upon by the jury is only sixty thousand. We did not find enough to support that extensive injuries sufficient to require enough. A cracked skull and bloody nose is not nearly enough to support such actions where medical assistance is far superior to healing such injuries." The forman said as Goku could only crack a half hearted smile as he looked back to Chi-Chi.

" Im sorry but I guess you two will have to be without me for awhile, but you won't be in any trouble financially." Goku said as Chi-Chi hugged him crying. He patted her head as Gohan grabbed his hand while standing up on his seat. " Im sorry son but im not going to be seeing you grow up." Goku held back his tears as he patted his son's head probably for the last time in a long while. ' God you seriously love screwing with me don't you! You son of bitch! I change myself and proclaim my love for someone and raise a family! This is how you give me compensation for the hell i've been through!' Goku screamed in his head but only hugged his wife.

The judge looked back to the forman. " And on the charges of assault and battery. How do you find the defendant?"

The forman again stood up as Goku turned back holding his family. This was not how Goku wanted it all, how could this be everything that he had worked for, this all didn't make sense. How could he live without his family for so long, he wouldn't be able to see his son grow up all because he gave his father what he deserved yet again! His head hung as he only let out a breath.

" We find the defendant not guilty." Goku's head snapped up as his lawyer smiled and tapped the desk.

" What? I thought they just said I was guilty?" Goku asked in complete bafflement as his lawyer stared at him.

" On the settlement charges yes, but in the actual prison sentence your free to go." His lawyer ran a hand through his hair. " Didn't you know that? This was two different charges just not one?"

Goku wasn't listening as he jumped into the air ecstatic. " Yes!" He yelled picking Chi-Chi up in the air and hugging her tightly against him. " Im not going to leave you! Im not going to leave either of you!" Goku cried as his tears fell from his face. Chi-Chi was crying hard as she held Goku.

" Oh Goku! Thank God your still with us." Chi-Chi hugged him as Goku's eyes opened but still had fresh tears. " Goku lets go home I don't want to be here anymore, im tired of all of it." Chi-Chi sighed as Goku nodded.

" For the settlement to begin the meeting will begin next week. I will have both parties informed of its time and place. Until that time this case is dismissed." He banged the gavel one last time before getting up. Goku's eyes went up to his brother's who were angry and disappointed. His father was just the same as Goku smirked.

" Well seeing as how only sixty thousand was out amount im sure we won't have a problem paying you that, but as well I am putting a restraining order on you both, you are to remain away from me and my family." Goku said as he turned to his lawyer nodding.

" Don't think this is over Kakarot. We just have to wait until you slip up then your going to pay for pulling this shit!" Raditz spat at him as Goku only shook his head smirking. This wasn't over he knew but this was his step to finally getting rid of them both.

" Maybe Raditz, but I believe that your reputation will need some healing." He grinned as Raditz scowled at him. " After hitting the defendant in court? And personally loosing a case against your own family Raditz? You should know better!" Goku said mockingly as Raditz only growled at him.

" Still your nothing boy. Your still the little kid we dumped in the orphanage your just a little bigger, but beyond anything you've done your nothing to what we are." His father said in a snort as Goku's eyes narrowed.

" And in my mind that's better then anything I could of asked for, beyond some sick old man and weak stuck up older brother I don't have much to compete with in your eyes do I? But while you can still hide behind the other... im living the life of my choice. I am not bound by your restrictions or your life. Say what you will but I no longer care." Goku didn't wait for a response as he left with Chi-Chi and Gohan. His family was all he needed, not his past anymore which he could now leave behind.

Goku opened up the door to the courtroom walking out with his son in one arm and his wife by his side. Nothing could of been better, Goku went to there car and took the keys from Chi-Chi. He opened up the door and got in putting Gohan in his child seat. He forgot everything as he closed the door letting out a huge breath of relief. Chi-Chi only smiled as Goku looked at her the relief comforting her as well.

" I never thought this would happen Chi-Chi I was certain that my brother would of put me away." Goku said as he leaned over and hugged her again.

" I don't care to think what would of or could of happened anymore Goku, I just want to go home. Lets forget everything, I don't want to remember any of this." She sighed as Goku kissed her cheek.

" Without you there im sure I would of lost it on the second day for sure Chi-Chi, I could see the women in the jury looking at us both while we held Gohan. I guess that could understand your plight as well as my own." Goku looked Chi-Chi straight in the face. " But your right. Lets forget this ever happened." He brushed her hair back before they both kissed the other passionately. And as always Gohan watched with confused and misunderstanding of what his mom and dad were doing.

( Many Years Later)

Gohan was busy looking for an outfit for his senior prom in West City High School. It wasn't like he hadn't planned for it but being that it was tomorrow night he needed to get ready. He was looking through his father's old clothes and came upon an old black leather jacket. It was torn on the sides. The zipper was no longer attached. The only thing that Gohan knew about it was the bold white letters on the back. ' The Bouncer'. " Oh that jacket brings back memories." Gohan heard his father laugh as he walked into the room. Age hadn't slowed him down one bit being in his late thirties and still had never gotten a single haircut in his life. His hair draped around his neck but still held that rough look and uncombed ( Like his form of super-sayjin 4), look while Gohan's was all straight up in spikes.

" How does this old jacket mean anything to you dad?" Gohan asked. He had never seen his father were it at all, never before.

" Its just one of those things, my old job as a bouncer got me working for that and being a bouncer was the reason I ever met your mother. You know that we came together but it wasn't a fairytale beginning." Goku laughed as Chi-Chi came down the hallway picking up on there conversation

" Oh that old thing, that was when your father was still in spectacular shape and his hair was nowhere near this long!" Chi-Chi joked giving Goku's hair a playful tug. She hadn't been the most beautiful woman, but since having Gohan she had been taking a more refined motherly look. Her hair no longer loose but tied up in a bun, working hard at keeping her kids in school and on task instead of having fun.

" Hey what's going on?" Goten said bounding into the room as Goku patted his second son on the head. Chi-Chi took another seat as Gohan still sifted through his dad's old clothes.

" Nothing much Goten but do you want to know how me and your mom got together?" Goku said patting his knee which Goten climbed up onto in a heartbeat.

" Sure I would love to dad!" Goten cried cheerfully as Goku smiled.

" Well back when I was a few years older then goten I was a bouncer, and neither the most friendliest or gentlest person around. Well it wasn't long after that time when I met your mother." Goku kissed her as he always loved talking about her. " She was probably the toughest woman in all of the city, and you boy's know from experience. But it wasn't much that me and your mother found our ways to each other." Goku explained the details of how he and Chi-Chi came to be, why they never knew anyone besides Chi-Chi's family. But most of all he told them that never to let go of what you know is right, had Goku done that he would of lost Chi-Chi. Surely lost Gohan and Goten might of never been conceived but he left that part out. Though as Goku spoke of old times laughing and joking with every memory the couple still loved each other more then ever. It wasn't long until Gohan had left no longer finding what he wanted in his dad's room. But Goten fell asleep in his Dad's lap still being a young boy.

" Your wearing the boy out Goku. I think your training sessions are a little to demanding for a boy his age." Chi-Chi said rubbing his head.

" Naw I know there limits and besides I think its good that they get your studies, I never would of been that smart unless I had you as my mom..." Goku said with a sad sigh. " Man I wish to know what she thinks of me now..." Goku said looking up at the ceiling.

" She probably thinks how wonderful you became and how you raised your family with all the love you could." Chi-Chi said pulling the wrap off her hair and letting it fall down around her face. " And I would say the same thing." She kissed him on the lips as Goku responded gently.

" Your dad is taking Goten tomorrow night and Gohan is going to be gone for awhile right?" Goku said with a grin as Chi-Chi flushed.

" Why-?" Goten said with a yawn gently waking.

" N..Nothing dear just go back to sleep, its mommy daddy things." Chi-Chi said as Goten closed his eyes. " Goku don't talk like that around them. I don't need them learning about it before there ten years old!" Chi-Chi scolded quietly.

" Sorry, but your still the most beautiful woman I ever met." Goku said smiling.

" And your the most loving Bouncer I could of ever have dreamed of having a family with." Chi-Chi said with a smile right back at him.

THE END

Too short of chapter? I know, but oh well. I didn't even think the story would of gone this far or this long. But as the saying goes: All good things must come to an end!

Comments and questions are welcome! I am going to continue my work I hope to hear from you all in the future!

MAJINBROLI


End file.
